God's wings
by Proxy4818
Summary: What if instead of Louise or Tiffania someone else summoned Saito has their familiar how will events be altered down the road? SaitoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one first failure**

**OK the first thing I'll say is that I've been wanting to do this particulate story for a while but I never really got around to it until now, I actually got this idea when I looked at the forums. So anyway here's the first chapter.**

**Unlike my other zero no tsukaima stories this one's going to follow anime for good portion but will eventually start branching off as the story progresses. Oh and the main OC's backstory will be different Louise's it will a similarity or two but it'll be different.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT.**

* * *

At the Tristania institute of magic the second year students were perform a special summoning ritual in order to obtain servant beings called familiars.

Colbert the professor as well as one of the teachers at the academy.

"As everyone gotten through the summoning?" The flame Mage questioned.

"There's still a few including Aileen." Kirche said eyeing the said girl.

She had an average height slime figure and average bust size. The really made her unique in terms of appearance was her pale skin, crimson eyes, and long white hair.

"Thank you for pointing that out!" Aileen retorted.

She was a talented student probably one of the top students in her school, however she was known for her talent in using wind magic as well as some other features about herself.

"Oh of course miss Angelo please begin the ritual."

Without even replying Aileen walked away from the other raised her wand and began to speak.

"My name is Aileen Angelo."

"I beg of you…"

"My slave who live somewhere out there in the universe."

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

"Head my call and answer my guidance. "

At this nothing happened and when everyone took notice they were in awe that one of the academy's prized student's actually failed at something.

"Oh did Aileen actually fail at something?" Kirche questioned.

"She must have because nothing has has appeared." A blond boy named guiche said.

"This would certainly be a first."Montmorency said.

"That's impossible I did the incantation precisely word for word!" The albino girl exclaimed.

Before anyone could reply the sudden sound of faint screaming was heard.

Everyone began looking around frantically trying to deduce what the source was.

"Where is that coming from?" Montmorecy asked.

"Not sure." Kirche said in response .

Suddenly Aileen looked up just in the nick of time to see a portal appear above her head and see something blue come or rather fall through.

After narrowly avoiding having it falling on her she and everyone else looked to see an unusually dressed boy laying on the ground.

At the sight of a commoner everyone stared in awe, especially Aileen up until now she succeeded in every spell that the staff had asked her to perform, this was the first time she had ever failed in anything during her time at the academy.

"An ordinary commoner for a familiar?well I didn't see this coming." Kirche said

_"Th th this can't possibly be right!"_ Aileen thought to herself.

After a few seconds the unknown boy started to stir awake and look around, as he saw all the students around he became baffled.

"Wh where am I?" He asked but no one seemed to understand him.

"Colbert do I really have to accept this peasant as my familiar?" Aileen questioned

"Yes like it or not this commoner has been chosen now please finish the ritual."

"Fine."

Aileen then went over to the unknown boy and spoke.

"I'm guessing you're not used to this situation but regardless you're going to need to bear with it."

He didn't know how but somehow the commoner boy understood her.

_"What does she mean by that?_" He wondered

Soon he became more confused when the albino girl leaned down on him and to add on the his shock she kissed him.

_"OK now I'm completely in the dark on what's going on." _The male teen thought.

The teen opened his mouth to speak but felt a burning sensation in his left that quickly became so painful that he lost consciousness and fell face first on the ground, as he laid on the ground Colbert noticed ruins being engraved into the teen's hand, but what was unusual was the faint glow coming from the boy's back for a few second before disappearing.

_"What in the world was that glow? Was that my imagination or something else?"_Colbert thought but soon ended his train of thought realized he needed to have the last of the student to summon their unknown familiars.

"All the remaining students who have yet to summon their familiars may begin the ritual now."

XXXXX

later that day Colbert had begun looking through ancient research books trying to look up the runes he saw appear on the peasant familiar's left hand.

As he continuously flipped through the pages of one book he eventually came across a pitcher of runes matching the one's engraved on the commoner's hand and began reading through it.

As he read he became increasingly shocked by the information he was finding.

"I'd best inform Osmond about this tomorrow and see what he thinks of this."

With that Colbert prepared to retire for the remainder of the day and drifted into thought about about what what he'd just read.

_"If the information I obtained is correct then that boy is one of the four legendary familiars."_

XXXXX

That night the teen boy stirred awake and looked around only to discover he was in an unknown room.

As he continued to scan his surroundings he discovered that he wasn't alone, he spotted the girl who stole his first kiss sitting on a rather large bed in a black nightgown.

"So you're finally awake." The girl said though the boy couldn't seem to understand.

"Um I don't really…know what you're saying."

Without responding the girl pulled out some kind of short stick that started glowing at the tip brightly, seeing this the male teen stared in awe at what he was seeing.

_"This is a dream right? Sticks don't glow like that in real life, this has to be a dream._" The boy thought to himself.

"Can you understand me now?" The girl asked catching her new familiar off guard.

"What the… h how are you speaking Japanese now?!"

"I just used a simple communication spell."

"Communication spell, what is that?"

Aileen was starting to wonder if the commoner familiar she summoned wasp laying dumb or really was dumb either way she decided to answer the Familiar's question.

"It's basic magic that allows two being who speak different languages to understand each other, it's a very common spell throughout Halkeginia."

"Halke what."

"Forget it. Who are you?"

"Saito Hiraga."

Though Aileen didn't say it she thought that her familiar had an extremely unusual name.

"Ok I'm just going to call you Saito."

"If makes you happy then call me that, it's the name I usually go by anyway."

"I'm Aileen Angelo, as well as you're new master from this point forward."

"My master? OK this doesn't make any sense."

"How is that? You became my familiar the contracts there on your left hand."

Saito looked at his left palm and saw nothing.

"It's engraved on your back hand." Aileen said.

Saito then flipped his hand over and saw what looked like foreign text engraved in the back of his hand.

"So what is this contract and where on earth are we?"

"The contract is basically a symbol that acts as proof that you're my familiar, and as for this earth I've never heard of such a place. As of now you're at the famous Tristania magic academy."

Saito now was sure for a fact that he was being pranked and decided to confirm it.

At this point Saito walked over to the window and opened it expect a bunch of people to waiting outside to confess that he'd been put on some make believe reality show but found no one.

Saito then decided to scan his surrounding and found out he was in some kind of tower, as he persistently scrutinized the area he saw a glimpse of something pink in the sky, when he looked up he was greeted with a sight that took him completely by surprise and shocked him.

In the sky was not one but two moons one was pink and the other blue.

_"This has to be a nightmare it just had to be!"_ The Japanese teen thought desperately.

* * *

**OK here's the first chapter this should be an adequate start.**

**And to those wondering where I got the idea to make Aileen an Albino it was actually an idea taken from a story called discarded in the m rated section.**


	2. Revealed power

**OK I'm pretty sure you can guess what's going to happen in this chapter, but as I said before the story's going to start branching off and as such I'm trying to get it to that part quickly. I'm also going to give Guiche a more humiliating defeat because he's way too cocky in the anime/Magna/light novel**

**Disclaimer I don't own ZNT**

* * *

Aileen had now finished explaining to Saito that he'd been brought to the continent called Halkeginia and that he was at the famous magic academy after Saito had spent two hours laying on the ground repeatedly saying this is not happening.

"So you summoned me here to be your familiar?"

"Yes I already told you that four times!" Aileen said in an annoyed tone.

"That doesn't matter just send me back to earth."

"Earth?"

" Yes earth until a little while ago I was in a place called earth now send me back."

Hearing that Aileen grew outraged and her next reply showed it clearly.

"How dare you?"

"I dare I what?"

"Address me in such a manner, I'm the second daughter of the Angelo family as well as a high ranking Noble and you're just a commoner."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"For one thing it means you're not in a position to ask for let alone demand anything!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to go home."

"This may come as a surprise to you but the summoning spell only works one way."

"Meaning?"

"I can't send you back, and as such you're going to have to make do with being my familiar for now on."

"Fine but if I'm going to be your familiar I need to know what a familiar's supposed to do."

"For one thing they serve there masters."

"That much I figured out, but why would Nobles need a familiar anyway, I mean if you're some high ranking person then you'd already have servants such as maids or butlers."

"True but Familiars are kind of a more unique type of servant."

"How?"

"To put it in a simple manner Familiars normally gain special abilities after the contract is made, that is if they don't already have a special feature that benefits their master.

"I get what you're saying so far, but in all honesty I don't have any particular talents so maybe I got one of those powers you mentioned. You have any idea what it might be."

"I'm not entirely sure the ability depends and the master and familiar."

"Are there any powers that you know of?" Saito asked curiously.

"Of course one example of what I informed you about would be a black cat.

"I'm listening."

"If a black cat were to become a familiar they'd gain the ability to speak."

"That's nice but I'm not a cat and I can already talk just fine."

"That's true but either there has to already be something about you that'll convenience me, or you'll have to have been granted a special power from the contract."

"I wish I knew which one was true because right now I don't feel any different, and I never had any real talents."

"Fine anyway I'm going to sleep you can sleep at the table."

"What why? Your beds big enough for two people maybe even three."

"That may be true but no sane individual would allow a complete stranger to sleep in their bed with them."

Hearing that Saito couldn't think of an effective argument so he just took a seat at the table and retired for the night while Aileen quickly fell asleep in her bed.

XXXXX

The next day Aileen was waked from her deep sleep by what felt like something shaking by her shoulders.

As Aileen stirred awake she saw a face hovering over her that she soon recognized as Saito's.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because it's time to get up."

"…what?"

"You said this place was a school right?"

"Yeah."

"So that means need to head to your classes."

"No I don't."

"What is today a day off or something?"

"Yes, at least for the second year students."

"Just the second years? Why?"

"So they can spend the day bonding with their familiars."

"I see. So what are you going to do?"

"Sleep."

"But you've been sleeping."

"And I intend to continue sleeping."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, just go explore the academy or something button,ale sure you don't disrupt any of the classes or do anything to draw unnecessary attention to yourself."

"Got it."

With that Saito left the room to explore the place since there was nothing else to do.

As he went through the halls he eventually found his way outside where there was a high number of students walking around and sitting at tables.

As Saito began pacing the area he kept getting startled by different unusual animals ranging from red giant lizards to balloons with small wings and big single eyes.

Eventually Saito bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"S sorry." Saito said.

"Oh it's okay." Said a female voice.

Saito looked to see a girl around his age with short black hair wear maid uniform along with a matching head peace.

"Oh you're the commoner familiar miss Angelo summoned." The maid said.

"Wait how did you know?"

"There's never been a case where a peasant has been summoned as a familiar, let alone by a prodigy student like miss Angelo."

"Prodigy?"

"Why yes miss Angelo is one of the most talented students at this famous academy, as a result everyone here was expected her to summon something that would be breath taking like a griffin or dragon like miss Tabitha has, so it was rather shocking to everyone and now it's the talk of the entire school."

"I've noticed." Saito said in a depressed voice.

Back when he was walking around inside the school he occasionally went by a student or two who pointed out that he was Aileen's first failure.

Noticed how Saito's mood had now darkened Siesta quickly tried to lighten it by changing the subject.

"I'm siesta ."

"I'm Saito Hiraga, but you can just call me Saito ."

Before the maid could respond a male voice called out.

"You there hurry up and bring me cake." Said a blond boy.

"Coming right up." Siesta said before attempting to go over to him only to have Saitomstop her.

"I'll take it to him." Saito said taking the cake from Siesta.

"But he told me to…"

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

Saito then walked over to the blond boy who was for the most part dressed like the other students. For some unknown reason the Noble gave off an extremely arrogant vibe.

The blond boy was surrounded by other boys who seemed to seemed to be questioning him on something.

"So Guiche rumor has you're going out with someone. So who's your lover?"

"I hold no single woman in special regard for if I did I wouldn't be able to shine my charms to all of them."

"Here's your cake." Saito said before taking notice of a vile in the ground.

He picked it up and realized it was perfume, as he looked at it a brown haired girl came over and spoke.

"Guiche I have my homemade soufflé ready."

"Katie I've been waiting to try it."

Suddenly one of the boys spotted the vile on guiche's plate next to the pie Saito had given Guiche and snatched it up.

"What this?"

What Guiche realized what the other Mage was holding his eyes grew wide.

"Not sure I saw it on the ground next to this guy's seat so I decided to give it back to him, but if I had to guess what it was I'd say it's a bottle of perfume." Saito said.

"Perfume wait a second." One of the other boys said.

"Is that Montmorency's perfume?!"

The first boy spoke again.

"So Montmorency's your lover!"

"Wait no I only had because …" Guiche tried to explain,before being cut off by Saito

"Oh I get it you're two timing this girl and the one guys are talking about."Saito said sarcastically.

"You Jerk."Katie yelled before slapping Guiche and storming off.

"Katie wait." Guiche said before hearing another female voice scream his name.

Soon everyone turned to Montmorency who was walking angrily over to Guiche.

"So you were seeing another girl."

"No you have it all wrong I…"

Before he could finnish Guiche had received another slap to the face causing all the boys around him to laugh as this happened Montmorency had left and Saito was about when Guiche called out to him.

"You there stop right where you are!"

"Why?"

"You made two beautiful ladies cry!"

"Your point?" Saito said annoyed.

"How to you intend to make up for it?"

"I don't, what happened was you own fault loser."

"It seems you need to be taught the proper etiquette for addressing a noble."

"Why, because you're nothing but a lying, unfaithful loser."

That insult struck a nerve angering Guiche.

"Since you don't seem to know your place I herby challenge you to a duel."

"A duel?"

"That's right, you need to be thought proper respect, you're nothing but a lowly peasant and a mere familiar to boot, yet you have dared to mock me and made two noble ladies cry."

"They weren't crying they were livid with you." Saito said causing laughter to erupt.

"I'll be waiting at Vestri court."

"For the duel?"

"Of course, you can't possibly expect to stain this area with the blood of a mere commoner." Guiche said before leaving.

"Hey which way is Vestri court?" Saito asked one the students.

They point in the direction of the said place and Saito had begun heading there.

"Saito wait!" Said a frantic voice. Saito turned to see Siesta who continued to speak.

"You shouldn't go with the duel!"

"Why?"

"Because peasants can't win against the nobility."

"So what, do you think I'll die?"

"If you truly anger a Noble!" The maid exclaimed before leaving.

"Sheesh are these Noble's really that strong?" Saito thought before leaving for Vestri court.

XXXXX

"I commend you for actually showing up." Guiche said as he stood across from Saito while a group of students watched waiting for the duel to commence.

"You actually thought I'd run from a snob like you?"

Guiche growled in annoyance at the lowly familiars mocking tone.

"I see you're as cocky as ever."

"Riiiight, let's got on with the duel."

"I shall grant you one final chance to back down, I'd feel bad breaking something that belonged to one of the most sought after female students at this prestigious academy, even if it is her one and only failure."

"Like like am I backing out!"

"Very well the prepare for a duel you're most certain to lose." Guiche said arrogantly.

"Ready whenever you are."

Guiche then flicked the rose he was holding and one of the pedals fell to the ground and transformed into what looked like a bronze knight.

"I suppose I should've mentioned this before but my runic name is Guiche the bronze there form this bronze Gollum a Valkyrie to be precise shall be your opponent.

"Wait! You're not gonna fight yourself?!"

"Of course not, I'm a Mage so it's only natural that I'd use magic to fight."

Without giving Saito the chance to respond Guiche had his Valkyrie dash at Saito and punch him hard in the stomach sending to the ground.

As Guiche saw Saito laying on the ground he smile arrogantly.

"Over already? How disappointing, I was hoping for a little more of a challenge."

However after a few more second however Saito slowly got back to his feet.

"Though I'll admit your doll caught me off guard it's still pretty weak, that punch didn't hurt at all." Saito said mockingly though in truth the Valkyrie's punch felt as if it had strength that was beyond that of the average human.

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to put more effort into teaching you a lesion then."

It didn't take much time for the summoned to resume its attack on the injured teen.

XXXXX

"Must you deny an old man simple everyday pleasures miss longueville?" Osmond the principle of the academy asked.

"Yes sir, it is part of my job to manage your health as your secretary."

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem."

Just then Colbert entered.

"Sir Osmond I have discovered something about the runes on Aileen's familiar's hand."

Colbert then pulled out a thick book and showed it to Osmond.

The old man turned to his secretary and spoke.

"I apologize miss longueville but could you please leave for right now."

"Of course."

Not replying any further the green haired woman vacated the room leaving the principle and headmaster alone.

"So Colbert what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"As I said before I have found new information about the commoner familiar's rune."

After a few moments of flipping through the pages in the book he found what he was his looking for and showed it to Osmond.

"As you can see the pitcher in this book matches the rune on the boy, but what really surprised me was what the text said about the runes themselves." Colbert said.

Osmond read through a good portion of the text and came across one particular word that caught his attention.

"Colbert if this information is correct then that would mean Aileen has actually succeeded in summoning an extremely powerful familiar."

"If that's the case we should inform the palace immediately."

"No we mustn't do anything to hastily."

This left Colbert completely baffled.

"But sir this is quite a discovery!"

"We don't even know for a fact that the boy is this legendary failure known as Gundalfr, and besides even if what you suspect turns out to be true handing him over to the palace will be unnecessary they'd just use the boy to start an undesired war, as such we shall not speak a word about this to anyone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Who is it?"

From behind the door Miss Longueville's voice could be heard."

"It's me, sir Osmond."

"What is it?"

"It seems there are some students dueling at Vestri court. It's causing quite a commotion. A few teachers have gone there to try and stop it, but their attempts are being impeded by the sheer number of students."

"For heaven's sake this is the worst time for something like this to happen, the students have too much free time in their hand who's involved?"

"One of them is Guiche de Gramont."

"Ah, that idiot, skirt chasing son of Gramont. Who's his opponent."

"...Well it's not a mage. I've been told it's miss Angelo's familiar."

"OK that'll be all."

"But shouldn't the duel be stopped?"

"That won't be necessary."Osmond said before drifting into thought.

_"Besides this duel may very well prove if the founders familiar has truly been reborn into the modern world."_

XXXXX

As the duel continued it seemed to be going completely in guiche's favor.

Saito was now covered in cuts and bruises and was struggling to stand.

"SAITO!" A voice called out angrily and the said boy spun around to see Aileen who by her expression was livid with him and seemed to be holding what looked like a rapier in her arms.

"You idiot I told you to draw any wanted attention to yourself."

"Sorry but this snob over here is trying to blame me for something that was his own fault."

"Does it have something to do with him two timing some girl?"

"Actually yeah, but how did you…"

"That moron tried to date me when he was already seeing three other girls."

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't…"

"Of course not, only someone who was completely dimwitted would go out with that skirt chasing buffoon, I rejected him without a second thought and told him that I'd prefer someone much more worthy of dating me than him."

"The part about him being unworthy is something we can both agree on."

_"Thank god she was never with him."_Saito thought secretly.

Saito didn't know why but for some reason the thought of Aileen dating someone like Guiche creeped him out, maybe it was because Guiche was nothing but a lowly pervert.

"Saito if you're going to continue this duel then take this it might even out the odds."Aileen said as she tossed Saito the rapier she brought with her.

"Thanks." Saito said before unsheathing the narrow sword.

Suddenly Saito's hand glowed and the pain from the injuries he had suffered disappeared.

Guiche then spoke.

"Are you ready to continue? If not all you have to do is get on your knees and say that you're very very sorry."

This only served to anger Saito.

"There's no way in hell that's gonna happen, and there's no way I'm bowing my head down to someone against my will!"

Hearing that Guiche sent his Valkyrie at Saito who ducked under its attack and countered with a upward diagonal swing and quickly disposed of the Valkyrie.

This had caused Guiche to became shaken and he responded by summon four more Valkyries, two to attack Saito and two to protect himself.

As the two attack Valkyries were sent at there target Saito dashed towards them while positioning himself to do a side swing attack.

While the two stone soldiers closed in on him Saito did a complete 180 spin attack dispatching of both targets and preceded to head for his main opponent.

As the otherworldly teen boy came after him Guiche placed his remaining Valkyries in front of him to protect him.

Unfortunately for the earth Mage he soon found himself SEVERELY regretting the duel he started as Saito did a massive side arch like swing that not only disposed of the two clay soldiers but slash Guiche across his chest.

"That was for picking a fight with me." Saito said as he brought the blade up slashing the blond Mage again leaving another cut across his chest.

"And that was for trying to pin the blame on me because you decided to start having an affair. And this is…"

Guiche was now in an overwhelming amount of pain, up until now he had never been cut and it hurt and stung beyond what he could imagined, he began to fall backwards, however before he could reach the ground he felt something grab his hair and yank back to his feet and looked to see Saito holding him by his hair with one hand and reading himself to with the now hopeless Mage with the other. The rapier was stabbed into the ground and other hand was clenched into a fist.

The runes on Saito's hand was slowly dimming but in that time Saito had punched hard in his face breaking his nose in the process and causing the earth Mage to skid across the ground and grabbed the sword again causing the runes to regain their glow.

"…For arrogantly looking down on me and expecting bow down to someone like you!"

The flirtatious teen was now laying on the ground unable to move. It didn't take much time before Saito was standing over him with sword in hand.

The Japanese teen thrusted the sword down stabbed it in the ground next to Guiche's head.

"So ya still want to continue." Saito asked.

"Uh uh I…I yi yi…yield." Guiche answered in a pained voice.

He already lost his will to fight back when repair slashed his chest the first time, the pain from that alone was unbearable, but there was another slash across his chest along with a broken nose adding on to his current agony, he wouldn't dare to continue since it would only mean the Aileen's familiar would just keep adding blow after blow worsening the situation if he did.

The entire crowd of students exclaimed different opinions in awe at how the duel had ended.

Saito by this time had went over to Aileen and gave her back the weapon she let him borrow.

"Wow I had no idea you were that skilled with a sword!"

"Neither did I to tell the truth."

"What do you me…"

Aileen stopped in mid sentence when her familiar fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Staring at the unconscious Saito Aileen went into thought.

_"I guess he does have a special feature about himself, maybe summoning him as my familiar wasn't a failure after all."_

* * *

**And there you have the second chapter whee Guiche actually gets what he deserves for acting like a cocky prick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so previously Guiche the cowardly lair got the ass whooping he should've got in the anime/light novel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT.**

* * *

As Siesta entered Aileens room she saw Saito slowly stir awake.

"Sa Saito!" She exclaimed running over to the teen's side.

"Uhhh wh where am I?"

"Back in miss Angelo's room."

Saito took the time to scan his surroundings and discovered the maid was telling the truth. However one thing that caught the Japanese teen of guard was the fact he was in Aileen's bed of all places.

It wasn't something Saito would have ever expected after what Aileen said about not letting strangers sleep in her bed.

"How long was I out."

"Three days."

"That long?" Saito exclaimed.

"Yes your injuries weren't life threatening but there were severe."

"Maybe I should dealt more damage to that snob. Speaking of which of is he?"

"Lord Guiche is still unconscious, he's been kept in the infirmary ever since the duel."

"Good maybe now that stuck up jerk will learn not to mess with me for now on."

Saito had started to sit up but felt momentary pain shoot through his body.

"You mustn't move around too much, you haven't fully recovered yet." Siesta said worryingly.

"Don't sweat it, it's true my body still hurts, but I can still get up and walk around for a little bit."

With that Saito got to his feet but felt a surge of pain that caused him to stumble and start to fall but Siesta caught him in her arms before he hit that ground, as a result Saito fell face first into the maids chest.

"I'M SORRY!" Saito practically screamed before jerking backwards causing himself to fall backwards with the maid on top of him.

Siesta soon found herself staring at Saito's face up close and found herself struggling to hold back the blush that threatened to surface.

Seconds later the door flew open and Aileen entered and statred dumb founded at the sight that greeted her on entry.

"So I see you're awake." Aileen said though she had an angry aria around her.

"This isn't what you think!" Saito said frantically.

"OK I'll listen."

"I tried to up but felt pain from my fight with that Guiche guy and that's what caused this situation.

"Yeah about the fight with Guiche, I have a few things to say about that particular subject."

Hearing this Saito grew nervous.

"You're not mad are you."

"To be honest I'm mad, but I'm also happy at the same time, as well as impressed by your display."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm mad that you disobeyed my order not to attract unwanted attention to yourself, happy that you gave that sorry excuse for a Noble the much deserved beating he should've received long ago, and impressed by how overwhelmingly you defeated him."

"I'm happy to have proved my worth as a familiar."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, during the time I explored the academy I found out I was supposedly your one failure here and that title wasn't something I was happy with or proud of."

"Though it's true you proved yourself to have more worth than one would have thought, don't go praising yourself to much." Aileen said while walking over to her familiar and flicking him in his head with surprising strength in her finger, enough that it stung when it maid contact with Saito's forehead.

"Owwww what was that for?"

"I told you I was still mad about you disobeying one simple instruction."

"But it'll all worked out in the end didn't it?"

"True, but I'd still prefer it if you avoided anymore situations like the one with Guiche."

"But I won and he was using magic."

"true but anyone could defeat Guiche. When it comes to fighting ability or magic, Guiche's probably one of the weakest Mages at this academy."

"Really?"

"Yes the average earth Mage can summon much larger and more powerful Gollums than that of Valkries, in fact that ability is the only one he has."

"So if I were up against someone else then…?"

Aileen answered before Saito could finnish.

"You would have most likely lost and been much worst off especially considering you didn't really have anything to defend yourself with, we're going to need to get you one later on today."

"Wait couldn't I just use that one sword you gave me?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"That sword is a special family heirloom, it,'s belonged to my family for the last four generations!"

"Alright, sorry."

"Don't worry about." Aileen then turned to Siesta.

"Um Siesta was it?"

"Yes miss Angelo."

"please give my familiar his breakfast and keep an eye on him for the day until my classes are over."

"Right away."

Siesta the quickly gave Saito a bowl of hot soup.

"Thanks for the food and for looking after me."

"Oh no, I merely did what I was told, all the care you've been given was arranged by miss Angelo." Siesta said and quickly received an unexpected reply from Aileen.

"You did help me a lot of the time, and a good portion of it was of your own free will so you can take some pride in your accomplishment in looking after Saito, and I'd like you to keep him out of trouble until my classes are over."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm aware of that."

Aileen then turned to Saito and continued.

"Saito meet me back here in four hours."

"OK I will."

XXXXX

While aileen was in class listening to the teacher go on about the different classes of mages which were a dot, line, triangle, and square class mages.

A dot Mage could only use one element, two elements by a line Mage, three by a triangle, all four elements are formed from a square.

Out of the blue felt something watching her and turned to see Kirche's salamander staring at her briefly before leaving the room as if to look for something.

Aileen felt as if something was about to happen that she'd rather avoid that her familiar would be involved in.

Meanwhile further in the back of the class room Kirche sat and stared at Aileen.

_"Where's that familiar of hers? I know he's woken up."_

Aileen hadn't yet told anyone that Saito was finally awake because she didn't want to be bothered with the subject of her familiar that the fact that he beat a Noble was the new talk of the school.

Kirche had now taken a more fond interest in Saito and had been waiting for him to wake up but so far it seemed he hadn't or at least that was the case until Kirche decided to check the Aileen's room herself only to find Saito was no longer there earlier during the day after Aileen had left.

Now all that red headed flame Mage could do was have her familiar named flame look for the swordsman.

XXXXX

At the kitchen Saito was now being praised up and down by the entire cooking faction of the school.

"Well it looks like our sword is here!" the head chef announced proudly.

Despite his highly respectable position as head chef of a magic academy for Nobles, the head chef wasn't the least bit arrogant, and surprisingly enough, disliked both magic and Nobles.

He called Saito, who had used a sword to defeat Guiche, by the nickname our sword and treated the boy like a king. Thanks to him, the kitchen was now one of the few places Saito could enjoy being.

He didn't like hearing the Nobles talk about and call him an it whenever he went by one of them, so being around the servants was a source of relief.

"So our sword where did you learn to fight like that?!" the head chef asked.

"In all honesty I don't really know, until that fight with Guiche I never held a sword so much as a single time in my life."

"Ahhh that our sword for ya." the head chef said before turning to the other workers.

"You guys! Did you hear that?!" He yelled before continuing.

"This is what they call a true master, they never boast about their skill, look and learn! A true master never boasts and never looks down on others!"

For the next thirty to forty five minuets Saito enjoyed filling his stomach with fine meals that the Nobility eat everyday.

XXXXX

After class was over Aileen went to her room and found her familiar there waiting for her.

"Let's get going." Aileen said.

"OK but where are we going."

"To the nearest town of course."

"That figures."

It didn't take much time for the two to find a horse and use it to leave through the academy gates.

The ride there however was a lot longer than Saito had imagined, four hours at least.

As the he and Aileen enter the town and began trying to maneuver thought the rather crowded streets Saito looked at the various shop.

Some were selling magic items armor and other things.

After about thirty minutes on foot Saito started to complain about the entire situation.

"When are we going to get to this shop? This is taking forever."

"When you stop whining."

After a little more time spent walking and whining on Saito's part the two finally made it to their destination.

When the two entered they were greeted with a middle aged clerk that stared and smiled creepily at Aileen.

The Albino teen grew extremely annoyed by this. If she had her rapier shed've already been holding it to the clerk's throat to wipe the perverted smile off his face.

"How can I get for you."

Aileen signed before answering.

"Look old just do me a favor and keep your mouth shut."

This surprised Saito because unlike the majority of other Nobles Aileen didn't seem to harbor any arrogance in her attitude towards commoners. She was even nicer to Siesta then the other students like Guiche who just seem to see her as a tool to be used to benefit themselves.

Saito at this point believed his master to be using her status to walk all over the clerk. When in reality she just used her status to ensure she didn't have to listen to any perverted comments the salesman might make.

After she started looking at the swords she repeatedly said the word no as her eyes fell on each individual sword.

"Um Aileen."

"Yes?"

"Are are going to pick one."

"Of course as soon as I find one that's made from real metal."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said."

Suddenly the clerk spoke up.

"But milady most of these sword are to the liking of Nobles such as yourself, I mean take that sword over there for example." the clerk said pointing at a sword that was literally gold.

"That sword is one of the finest one's ever made."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it was crafted by an extremely skilled alchemist from the country of Germania"

Aileen took a few moments to examin the sword before responding.

"Judging by the look of the sword the Noble was indeed skilled in shaping the sword, but I think he intended for it to be an ornamental weapon, that or he was just stupid in not realizing that the materials he used made this sword fragile."

"I see you're no quite a bit about swords young lady." a voice suddenly said.

"What was that?" Saito asked nervously.

"down here in the barrel."

Aileen then walked over to the said barrel and pulled out a tasted sword that to Saito's surprise at least spoke.

"Hi there I'm Derflinger."

"It seems you're embodied with magical attributes judging from the fact you can talk." Aileen said before examining its blade.

"The blades rusted and old, but it's still strong."

"Wow you got a good eye!" Derflinger said.

"I'm glad you think so causing you're the sword I'm buying.

_"She was able to figure all that out by just looking at the thing? How sharp is this girl?!" _Saio thought as his master went to the clerk and bought the sword.

After they got back to the academy which took a few hours and went to Aileen's room. The crimson eyed Mage handed the blade to Saito and spoke.

"This'll be the sword you use for on!"

"I gotcha."

Saito had excepted the sword. True it was rusted and old but the fact it could speak really caught Saito's attention in a positive way so Saito wanted weapon regardless of its bad condition.

Then out of the blue Kirche and Tabitha entered the room.

The redhead was holding a golden sword that both Aileen and Saito recognized. It was the germanian valse the clerk tried to get Aileen to purchasing.

"What in the world is that?" Aileen asked though she already knew what it was.

"It's a Germanian sword made from the finest materials."

"Why?" The res eyed teen asked hoping she wouldn't receive the obvious answer.

"It's for your familiar of course."

Hearing that Aileen stared at Kirche for a hole minute with an annoyed expression before finally replying.

"You followed us didn't you."

"Perhaps I did."

"Whatever I really don't to much care."

"That's a relief." Saito said.

"…why?" both girls asked in unison.

"Because I thought this situation was going to escalate into some kind of rivalry."

"It would take something much more meaningful for that to happen." Aileen said.

Kirche was the next to speak

"And besides me and my family are already rivals with one of the noble families that share borders with us."

"I didn't know. Anyway thanks for the sword." Saito said to Kirche

"You're welcome, someone like you deserves a sword more befitting of you." Said the fire Mage on a flirtatious before leaving.

"Starting tomorrow we need to start reading you for the exhibition."

"Which is?"

"An event where the second year students display their familiars to the entire school."

"Sounds stupid."

"It is stupid considering you get to see all the familiars on a daily basis."

"True very true. So are we?"

Saito was cut off.

"We're required to unfortunately, especially do to the fact the princess has decided to view it this year, the only student who won't be participating is Guiche because he's still has yet to wake up from the injuries you gave him."

"Really?"

"Yeah the master's presence is required also meaning he won't be able to display his familiar which will humiliate him and the princess's presence and only add on to it."

"Why is the princess coming?"

"I'm not really sure, she comes occasionally to view it the event, I guess she just felt like it this year."

"I guess whatever happens is gonna happen."

"Yeah you're likely to be right."

* * *

**OK that's the end of this chapter.**


	4. Fatel encounter

**Holy crap the veiws ate coming in a lot faster than I expected so it safe to say I got off to a good start wouldn't you say?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT**

* * *

Saito was now training for the familiar exhibition and Aileen was extremely annoyed with him.

"When you used my rapier you were practically at the level of a knight."

"Yeah so?" Saito asked.

"So why can't you even perform a basic overhead(vertical) swing without staggering and stumbling all over the place."

"I don't know it just came to me when I fought Guiche."

"Why can't you now?!"

"Probably because partner's using a fake weapon or he's just the least skilled person with a sword on this entire continent." Derflinger said from inside his sheath.

Watching Saito fail at overhead swing using the Germanian sword has caused Derf's respect for his new parter to visibly decrease.

"I'm not sure which but I'm guessing maybe it has to do with the fake weapon for some reason."

"Hey even if this wasn't built to be a weapon but it can make a good practice sword, and I just started the training you can't expect me to know in an instant." Saito said in his own defense.

"You did during the dual."

"Sorry but that was just a spur of the moment event."

"Well you need to start improving quickly the exhibition is in three days and the princess's going to decide which familiar is the best one this year."

"Are you aiming for the top?"

"No I just intend to show you're at least an adequate familiar."

"Well excuse me for not being up to your standards!" Saito retorted frustratingly.

In spite of the fact that he hadn't mentioned it to anyone he wasn't happy with the idea of being Aileen's first and only failure.

"You've already proven that yourself worthy of being my familiar."

"The duel?"

"Of course, you did what no other commoner could ever hope to achieve so you shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Uhh thanks." Saito said.

Though he didn't show it for some unknown reason he felt happy hearing his master encouraging him not to give up. In fact it seemed like she was one of the few Individuals who actually saw him as something more than an object the only others were Siesta and the rest of the kitchen staff at the academy but weather or not Aileen saw Saito as someone significant was yet to be seen.

"If you're thankful you'd best prove to everyone else here that you're more than just another mindless familiar."

"Wait so you see me as someone who's worth something?"

"To a limited extent, it may be true you defeated a Noble, but Guiche was nothing more than a weak dot class Mage, anyone could beat him, you'll have to prove yourself even further before I ever consider truly acknowledging you. "

"Oh." Saito said in a depressing tone.

"However as I said before you're more than just an ordinary familiar keep practicing with a sword and get stronger." Aileen said before leaving.

After she left Saito thought about what she just said.

_"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll definitely get stronger."_Saito thought as he resumed his sword swings.

He wasn't sure why but Saito's motivation had suddenly spike and his sword swings started improving little by little.

As Derf smiled he couldn't help but admire the teen's determination.

_"This partner's definitely got potential, and a pretty good master who seems how to know how to give him a push in the right direction. It really makes me wonder what the future will hold for them."_

After about fifteen minutes the japanese boy was worn out and greeted by the sight of Siesta who was heading in his directIon.

"Hey siesta."

"Hi Saito. Are you preparing for the exhibition?"

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"All of the second year students are preparing for it."

In response to what the academy maid told him he looked around the surrounding area to see a rather high number of second year students having their familiars practice doing a number of thing from flying around to breathing spinning flames.

"I can see what you mean, it looks like you're right every second year must be really eager to impress the princess."

"Of course lady Henrietta has been the symbol of our small country every since the previous king passed away a few years ago."

"I think I follow you."

"It was nice to see you but I have to get back to work. Good luck at the exhibition."

"See ya later."

With that Saito continued to use the germanian sword to practice with while occasional groups of students walked by and made irritating remarks about Saito's awful swordsmanship

XXXXX

That night while Aileen slept Saito decided to head outside or at least that was what he intended before a certain giant red lizard impeded his progress.

"Easy lizard, just let me go by." Saito said to the lizard as he tried to go past it only to have it trip him with its tail and grab him by his hood and start dragging him towards another room.

The second Saito was inside he heard a female voice speak in a lustful tone.

"Welcome to my very private sweet."

The teen looked up to see Kirche in a purple night gown.

"Hey."

"It's good to see you again Saitohiraga."

"Uhh you can just call me Saito."

"Alright Saito. You know my runic name is fever."

"Why?"

"Because my fever tends to burn when I'm in love and right my fever is burning like crazy

"Is that right? Well in that I'll be going."

"I don't think you understand. I'm a woman in love and the one I love is you. I thought you'd realize that after I got you that Germanaian sword."

Kirche said before she started to walk towards the male teen when a third voice was heard.

"Kirche who is that?"

Both Saito and Kirche looked to see a male student floating outside the window who looked to be a germanian.

"What are you doing here?" The flame Mage asked annoyed at the intrusion.

"You didn't come at the designated time."

"Come back in two hours I'm busy right now." Kirche said before preceding to use a basic fire spell to get rid of the intruder and turn her attention back to the current object of her interest.

"So the night is still young and I don't want to waste a single second of it."

"That's nice but I don't think this is a goo…"

Saito was caught off when multiple voices spoke.

"Kirche what's going on?!"

Saito looked to see at least five other men outside the window.

"Flame get rid of these pest." Kirche ordered her familiar who quickly obeyed releasing a flame from its mouth at the men.

Kirche then began to forcibly make out with Saito before the door to her was opened.

Saito expected yet another guy but to his relief it was Aileen.

"Sorry to interrupt you put I'll be taking my familiar back now." The white haired girl said firmly.

"But why? The night's only begun."

"That's a damned shame but you'll just have to make do with one of the other men at this Academy." Aileen said before grabbing Saito and swiftly taking him out ofmthenroom before the flame Mage had any chance to reply.

"Aileen I'm sorry it wasn't my fault…"

"Save it, I already suspected Kirche would try something like this."

"Since when?"

"Since she bought you that sword, she never does that for anyone which made her intentions towards you became instantly clear."

"Figures."

"Good we have to get ready for the exhibition in two day as well as the princess's arrival tomorrow.

"Right well I guess I'm going to sleep for tomorrow then."

"Same here."

XXXXX

In the basement hall of the school Longueville was Colbert discussing the matter of the exhibition as well as the matter of a special item.

"So I'm told that because the of Tristain princess will be arriving the security will be much tighter." the green hair woman said.

"Ah yes however the precaution is only meant to ensure no harm comes to her majesty."

"Is that as good idea? The staff of destruction will be left unguarded and I hear fouquet of the crumbling dirt as been on the move."

"Even so there's no way Fouquet could get to the staff of destruction, a powerful seal was placed on the vault."

"A seal?"

"Yes one that not even a triangle class Mage could possibly hope to break through."

"I see."

"So Colbert can you tell me more about the staff of destruction."

"There's not much information on it expect for the rumor that it is said to have been used to slay a dragon."

"So it's a rather powerful item I presume."

"If the tales about are true then yes it is indeed very powerful."

XXXXX

The night had passed and Aileen Saito and all the students and staff(with the exception of Guiche who still had yet to wake up from the duel) were outside while a carriage came up and stopped.

After the opened a middle aged man with long gray hair stepped inbuilt the side of the carriage and helped a teen girl with violet hair step out.

At the site of her everyone started chanting long live Trisain, long live Henrietta.

"Aileen who is that girl?" Saito asked

"Are you that dense that princess Henrietta, the heir to Tristain's throne."

"Wait so this is the girl who everyone was waiting for the last few days to arrive?"

"Of course she is! How could you not know that?"

"I told you I'm from a different world."

"Are you still going with that story?"

"It's the truth!"

"I'm going to need proof, now wait until the welcoming for lady Henrietta is over."

"Fine."

As more time passed Saito started to take notice in the female students ogling the man who helped Henrietta out of the carriage he decided to leave the subject alone.

After the Trisain's princess was brought inside Aileen preceded to head back to her room along with Saito.

"Sooo who was that guy that every girl and a good number of guys were ogling?"

"You mean viscount Wardes."

"yeah the guy with the grey hair."

"To be honest I don't know much about him other then the fact that he's the leader of the griffon squad and supposedly engaged."

"Engaged to who?"

"I not sure, still this is only a rumor, there's a strong possibility it's fake."

"Alright."

"If that's all then make sure you're ready for tomorrow."

(the next day)

All the students were now being brought up to perform in front of the entire school.

Most of the performances were at least adequate but only a few were really spectacular.

Aileen was heading towards the gate not noticing that her familiar was following her.

"Hey Aileen are you alright?"

"Yes I just don't feel like watching anyone right now."

"Then do you mind if I stay here with you."

"Not at all."

Saito couldn't help but feel that there was a different reason as to why Aileen was hiding something which she was.

The truth was that she had a feeling someone with hostile intentions was near by and didn't have to wait long to have her suspicions confirmed.

Suddenly the ground outside the gates of the academy started to rise and form into what look like a two legged being without a head.

"What is that, someone's familiar?!" Saito asked.

"No that's an earth Gollum."

Within moments the said Gollun swung its fist at Saito who managed to get out of the way in time.

Aileen pulled out her land and chanted something for a few seconds and summoned floating ice shards which shot at the Gollum but shattered on impact.

The Gullom then turned to her and started advancing on her.

Aileen attempted to use a gust of wind but it didn't seemed to do any good.

It wasn't long before the stone giant had grabbed Aileen and started to left her. However before it could lift the teen girl up all the way its arm was severed releasing Aileen from the giant's grip.

After landing hard on the ground Aileen looked up to see her familiar with Derflinger in hand.

"Saito don't! You're not trained to use a sword."

"Don't worry I feel like I did when I fought Guiche."

With that Saito ran over to Gollums other hand and severed it off only for a regenerated right hand to strike him from behind.

Aileen stared at the injured familiar and found herself growing enraged the stone gaint.

She shot gust after gust of wind at the Gollum but it didn't seem to have any effect.

The out of the blue Saito was back on his feet and ran the Gollum and cut through one of it's legs before he was behind it.

Expecting it to regenerate Saito stood his ground waiting but to his unfortunate surprise the giant swung its arm around at a ninety degree angle bashing to the point the he was sent skidding across the ground.

After watching and waiting for what felt like an eternity Aileen saw that Saito was unconscious and the Gollum advancing towards to school.

Ignoring the stone solder Aileen ran to the side of her unconscious Familiar and saw that he was bruised and bleeding but still alive.

"I'm sorry this happened Saito but please hold on." Aileen screamed.

The crimson eyed Mage spun around and pointed her wand at the Gollum.

_"It seems that normal magic won't work on this enemy, so I have no choice but to use this spell."_

Aileen raised her wand and chanted an extremely long incantation.

When she pointed her wand at the Gollum a red sphere appeared at the of it and shot off in the direction of the current enemy.

On impact the Gollum was completely obliterated into a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared however it appeared that a portion of the tower wall was destroyed too and not long after a hooded figure emerged and made another Gollum and started to escape.

Aileen was reading herself to fire another special spell when she saw the other students and staff showing up and stopped.

As the figure went by on their Gollum Aileen could've sworn she saw a red stained sleeve on the figures arm.

It seemed whoever the intruder was they had most likely obtained whatever they came for.

At the moment Aileen was more concerned with tending to her injured familiar.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter from this point on the story's going to start branching off little by little.**


	5. Promise and searching

**Don't really have anything to say for this chapter except that I hope you enjoyed the previous fight scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zero no Tsukiama.**

* * *

Aileen was now in the infirmary sitting next to an injured Saito who laid in one of the beds next to the unconscious Guiche in the bed to his left and at his right side was Aileen and Derf who was laying against a wall. an entire day had passed since the Gollum incident.

After she had fought off the figure who was confirmed to be Fouquet she had been questioned about what happened and told the headmaster everything leaving out the part on the special spell.

One thin that shocked everyone was that the princess herself apologized for the incident claiming that it was partially her fault since all the guards were focused protecting her.

"Saito why'd you have to go up against that Gollum?" Aileen asked in an angry voice.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just saw the thing grab you and the next thing I knew I wanted to stop that thing from hurting you."

"Idiot it would have been pointless if you died." the white headed girl yelled.

"Sorry."

He hid it well but in truth the male teen was surprised by how his master was reacting to him being hurt. He knew she wouldn't be happy about him getting hurt but for her to be this shook up about what happened was confusing.

"I have to head to class so I'll be gone for a good portion of the day."

"Ok."

"So I asked Siesta to look after you."

"Thanks I guess."

"Try not to do anything else anything else reckless."

Aileen turned to leave but was stopped when Saito sat up and spoke.

"Wait I want to ask one thing."

"What?"

"That spell. The one you destroyed that Gollum with."

Hearing this Aileen's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You…you saw that?!" Aileen exclaimed.

"Yeah I was still awake to some extent. Is that a bad thing?"

"In a sense yes."

"How?"

Aileen didn't reply, she just wore an pain expression as if remembering something horrible from long ago. When the raven haired boy noticed this he felt bad for asking about the spell.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just."

Saito was cut off

"No it's ok. But could you not speak a word about that spell I used to destroy the Gollum? I'd prefer it if no knew about my spell."

Saito was confused by the request but gave the following reply all the same.

"I won't say anything to anyone."

"Can you absolutely promise me?"

"Yes I can and I will."

"Thank you."

With that Aileen left.

Now alone Saito found himself wondering why she became what seemed to be upset when he asked about that spell, why she'd hide from everyone.

Saito continued trying to figure things out until he heard a groaning sound and looked to see the beaten earth Mage finally stirring awake.

_"Great, now I have to deal with the wannabe playboy now."_ Saito thought to himself.

Moaning in pain the blond mage looked around and saw Saito and spoke

"Ohhh where am I?"

"In the infirmary."

"Why?"

"You were recovering from the beating I have you."

"Right now I…"

"…"

"WAIT I LOST?!"

"Pretty much."

"But you're here too."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not here because of what you did to me."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because of some woman who calls herself Fouquet of the crumbling dirt."

"You mean that barbaric Mage who has been terrorizing the nobility?!"

"Yeah she attacked the school and stole something from the academy's vault."

"How could you allow such a thing to happen", have you know shame?!"

"No I don't because unlike you or anybody else I actually tried to do something, and the only other person who even lifted a finger to help was Aileen."

"You think that an excuse for letting Fouquet get her hands the legendary staff of destruction."

"Staff of destruction?"

"Yes the legendary staff said to be extremely powerful"

"Now you're confusing me."

"How do you not know of the staff of destruction? It is said have been used to slay a dragon in one single blow."

"Uh huh."

"How do you not know this, even the most ignorant plebeian knows this."

"Yeah whatever I don't really care."

Just then the door opened to reveal Siesta who ran over and grabbed Saito in a tight embraced while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Saito I thought you were going to lost forever."

"It's okay Siesta I'm still here. And why would I be lost."

"The teachers said you were in critical condition and close to death!" Siesta said tightening her embrace.

In response Saito returned the embrace as he replied.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

"And I am too."

"For what there's nothing you could've done and beside you were in the middle of watching the exhibition."

"WHAT?"

Both the maid and otherworldly teen turned to see Guiche who continued

"D d d do you m m mean the exhibition for the second years? What happened while I was asleep."

XXXX

At the office Osmond was going over the matter of the stolen artifact with Colbert

"It seems odd that mere wind magic could break the wall of the vault."

"Yes that is true but miss Angelo is a wind Mage and the only one who could've broke the wall if it wasn't Fouquet.

"I suppose you're right but none the less even if the prodigy student somehow broke through the seal that raises the question of how."

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory."

"And what might this theory of yours be."

"Perhaps she only dealt the blow that causes the wall to collapse, after the Gollum weakened the seal enough."

"There's a small possibility of that but we can't just make assumptions on what might have happened."

"I'll arrange for repairs to the vault to be started immediately."

"Very well. Now there's the matter of retrieving the staff of destruction."

"Miss Loungeville has already started an investigation, she said it would take a few days."

"I see, in that case we'll have to question miss Angelo about what happened."

"In that case I'll bring her here right away."

"No wait until classes are finished for the day, I'd like for the entire teaching staff to be present."

"Then I'll begin making the arrangements to have the wall repaired."

After Colbert left Osmond continued trying to ponder how Aileen managed to damage the vault.

_"This doesn't add up, miss Angelo may be a Triangle class Mage of wind abd a prodigy student but even she shouldn't have the power to break through the seal, nor should Fouquet, by the look of that Gollum she summoned Fouquet should also only be a triangle class Mage. So how did either of them manage to break the vault wall?"_

XXXXX

Back at the infirmary Saito had finished explaining to Guiche everything that had happened including how the princess decided to view the exhibition and the earth Mage had turned completely white and was literally still as stone.

"Ummmm Guiche are you okay?" Saito asked.

"…"

"….…"

"…"

"…"

"Hello?"

Still Guiche didn't seem to respond.

After a little more time had passed Saito waved his hand in front of Guiche's face but still couldn't get a response he turned to Siesta as f to ask her about the earth Mage but she seemed to be at a loss as well.

"Okay Guiche you're starting to scare me now." Saito said.

"My life."Saito and Siesta heard Guiche mutter.

"What about your life?" Saito questioned.

"You ruined my life. Because of you I couldn't even attend the Exhibition or even impress the princess."

"I'd say I care but I get the feeling you wouldn't of even come close to impressing her even of you were to show of that overgrown mole."

"How dare you adres"

Guiche was cut off.

"You can complain in your own time now do me a favor and shut up. I have more important thing to think about than how humiliated you are."

Saito wasn't in the mood for an argument with Guiche do he decided to end the conversation or at least try to. However Guiche grew angered by this.

"I see you still haven't learn the proper etiquettes for addressing a noble."

Saito felt himself growing extremely annoyed at this point .

"the only etiquettes I'll be using are those that let me slice you open." The human familiar said reaching for Derf.

Seeing this Guiche grew fearful remember the pain he felt from the slashes from the duel.

"Okay okay I'll shut up." Guiche said.

_"Saito you mustn't move around so much!"_ Siesta said pushing Saito back down.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't want to hear Guiche run his mouth."

Though what Saito had told the maid was true he let his anger get the better of him for a different reason. During the time that had passed since Aileen had left Saito had found himself rather upset from seeing her in an uneasy state when he questioned her about the spell that she seems to want to keep secrete from everyone. Why does she not want anyone to know? Why did she become upset at the mention of it? These questions are what Saito was wondering about though regardless of the answer if Aileen would let him he'd help with solving whatever the problem was.

"Saito are you okay?" Siesta asked noticing how quiet her most recent friend seemed.

"Huh, o oh yeah. I am, don't worry."

"Okay still you shouldn't push yourself to much, you almost died."

"I already told you not to worry, I'll be fine I promise."

Hearing this the Maid felt assured that Saito would be safe and continued to chat with him.

XXX

A few days had passed and now Saito had recovered for the majority part except for an injury in his leg. He'd been told not to put too much stress on it until it completely recovered.

Guiche was now the complete laughing stalk of the entire school to the point where the number of female students that were falling for him had decreased dramatically and was dwindling further and further.

Saito along with his master were now in Osmonds office.

"So miss Angelo can you go over what happened again."

"I told you I accidentally broke the wall with my wind magic and that's how Fouquet got away."

"I leave at that for now." Osmond said before turning to his secretary.

"Miss Loungeville have you completed the investigation."

"Yes sir Osmond, I asked multiple eye witnesses and drew a pitcher on what this thief supposedly likes like."

The secretary produced a pitcher that was rather accurate to down to the last detail.

"This is her." Aileen said before looking directly at Matilda after noticed a bandage around her hand.

"Um miss Loungeville how did you get that wound."

"I fell and cut my hand and didn't have time to get a water Mage to heal it do I bandaged it."

Aileen then remembered the wound that she inflicted on Fouquet's arm and felt her suspicion rise.

Loungeville then turned to Osmond and continued.

"There were also several eyewitness reports claiming to have seen a suspicious figure heading to and from a cabin in the woods."

"I see. So who wants the be the to capture Fouquet? Raise your wand now if you're up to the challenge."

To Osmond's surprise none of the staff raised their wands, at the sight of this Aileen raised hers and spoke.

"I'll be the one to catch Fouquet."

"Miss Angelo you should leave this to a teacher." one of the staff members said only to receive an extremely intimating glare from the albino Mage.

"Fouquet was allowed to steal the staff of destruction because of me, and she hurt my familiar and as such I want to make her pay severely for what she's done."

"If that's the case I'll go to." Saito said surprising everyone in the room.

"But Saito you haven't recovered completely."

"True but I can walk again and even use a sword."

Aileen decided not to push the subject any further since she had already determined that she wouldn't let anyone else hurt her familiar.

Osmond was the next to speak.

"Well since the entire staff seems less than courages I'll leave this matter in the hands of miss Angelo, I'm sure she'll be capable of completing this mission after all she is the one who fought Fouquet off during the intrusion."

The door to the room burst open revealing Kirche and Tabitha.

"I'm going to!" The red headed teen declared.

"Why? I can handle myself." Aileen said.

"True but you're not the only one who wants to make Fouquet pay for what she did to Saito."

Tabitha simply raised her staff indicating she'd go along also.

"Tabitha are you really coming too?" Aileen asked.

"Worried about you two!"

"Thank you."

"So we have the second daughter of the Angelo family, as well as the daughter of the von zerbst family, and Tabitha who is a chevalier knight. I'm confident that you three will be able to accomplish this task and reclaim the staff of destruction."

"I'll acct as a guide for these three." Matilda said.

With everything decided it was time to begin the hunt for the thief who had terrorized the nobility.

XXXXX

On the way to the supposed location Saito sat quietly in a wagon which Matilda was driving. Next to Saito was his master who had her family's rapier strapped to her back which was odd to everyone considering she was a Mage. On the other were Kirche and Tabthia.

_"I gotta admit it's pretty surprising something like this is happening. Who'd have thought that a simple exhibition would turn into such a disaster?"_

"I wonder why this Fouquet person is committing such outrages crimes?" Kirche said.

"She probably a fallen Mage."Aileen said.

"Fallen Mage? What's that?" Saito asked expecting his master to answer but received a reply from Matilda instead.

"A fallen Mage is a someone who has been stripped of their rank and reduced to a mere peasant."

"Really? I thought all Mages were Nobles."

"Despite the fact that it's easy to believe all Mages are Nobles on the surface that assumption is actually not true, for one reason or another there are Mages who've been stripped of their rank, as such many of them often turn to a life of crime."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"Even I am someone who has fallen and been striped of my rank."

Kirche was the next to speak

"If that's true then how are to the secretary at the school?"

"Old Osmond's never really cared about one's rank."

"That figure's that old man's always been a pervert." Kirche said.

"We're here." Matilda said before stopping the wagon.

Everyone got out and went to what looked like an abandoned cabin.

"It looks like no one's there I don't know about you guys but I'm taking a look inside." Saito said before walking out into the open closely followed by his master

As they entered the house they quickly confirmed no one was inside.

"You can come from behind the bushes now." Saito called out.

"Since there's no one out here let's try to find that staff."Kriche said before she, Tabitha, Aileen and Saito entered.

"I'm going to scan the surrounding area." Matilda said before leaving.

As the four teen searches the cabin it didn't take much time for Tabitha to find the staff of destruction.

"This is too easy." Ailerm said

"What makes you think that?" Kirche asked

"Fouquet doesn't seem like the person who's let us just come here and take the staff so easily."

"Maybe she saw us coming and run away." Kirche said arragontly.

"She attacked the school when all the staff and students along with a high number of guards protecting the princess were present I doubt she'd be scared of three students."

"Of course you'd think something like that."

Saito spoke when he saw the ground in the distance forming into a Gollum.

"Of course she is on the account that she's right."

Kirche then looked in Saito's direction to see a massive Gollum advancing towards her and the other.

Kirche quickly caster a fireball spell while Tabthia and Aileen shot wind gust which had no effect.

Saito then drew the germanian sword and started running at the Gullom.

He used a jumping slash attack on the Giant's leg only for the sword to break.

"You idiot why'd you use that shiny sword?" Derf yelled.

"I meant to draw you but accidentally grabbed the other one instead."

"Like I'll believe that."

"It doesn't matter right now." the male teen yelled as he drew Derf causing the runes on I'm left hand to activate.

The Gollum swung its fist at Saito who dodged it and went for one of the Gollom's leg.

The Gollom quickly regenerated and turned around to take another swipe only for Saito to jump on its hand and use a jump slice attack to cut the arm off at the shoulder joint.

As Saito landed on the ground a sudden surge of pain shot through his leg and dropped down to one knee.

"Dammit why does the injury in my leg have to surface now?!"

As if noticing Saito's condition the Gollom threw a right punch at him. But before Saito could be hit something tackled him out of the way.

After wincing in pain for a few moments Saito opening his eyes to see Aileen getting off of him and back to her feet

With Rapier in hand.

In the distance Kirche and Tabitha could only stare at what they were observing.

"Is she out of her mind?! If magic can't do anything to stop that Gollum that tiny sword won't either!" Kirche exclaimed.

Aileen raised the sword half way up and point it to her right as if readying herself for a side slash.

"Aileen get out of here!" Saio yelled.

"No I'm not letting you get hurt again. I already decided I was going to make Fouquet pay for what she did!"

Soon the Gollum's fist was headed right for Saito's master and all he could do was watch.

"Wind slash." Aileen chanted before swinging her sword in an horizontal arch.

A powerful gust of wind shot from the sword and complete shattered the Gollum's arm.

Though her attack did a good portion of damage it didn't defeat the current the current opponent that was regenerating at a much slower pace.

"This is ridicules do I really have to used that spell again?" Aileen thought before turning to Saito who still was struggling to get up but his leg injury was keeping him from doing so.

"I truly have no choice it's the only way to destroy this Gollum."

Aileen raised her sword with one hand and started chanting.

Saito could feel a reluctant vibe coming from Aileen as he finally managed to get to his feet and the moment he reginized the incantation's length he put his hand and Aileen's shoulder jerking her attention to him and spoke.

"You don't have to go that far, I'll find another way to defeat this thing."

This reassured Aileen who was relieved that she didn't have to reveal her special spell to the others.

Though the Japanese teen promised to find another way to defeat the stone Giant it was easier said than done consider it could regenerate its body if he cut anything off and the magic Kirche and Tabitha possessed seemed to be completely ineffective.

Saito found himself desperately scanning the area for anything he could use before laying eyes on the container that had the staff of destruction inside laying on the ground on the other side of the Gollum he was on.

"Maybe that could work."

With a plan that could potentially win the fight in mind ran under the Gollum's legs slicing through one of them along the way in order to keep the Gaint crippled. The task was easy since the Gaint had yet to grow its arm back and now that it was missing a leg the wind Mages familiar had more time before the rock soldier could attack again.

The instant the male teen opened the case what he found inside caught him completely off gaurd. Inside the box wasn't a staff but a rocket launcher.

Saito wasted no time in taking the earth weapon from the box and the runes activated giving him the required knowledge on how to use it.

Within a few second he took aim at the enemy that had now regrew it's arm and leg and was advancing on him.

Saito fired a rocking that hit the Gollum's center body and shattered it completely destroying the giant.

With the enemy beaten everyone put away their weapons.

Saito turned to Aileen and was about to head in her direction but Kirche grabbed the Japanese teen into a tight embrace shoving his face into her cleavage in the process.

"I can't believe it my darling can use magic."

Suddenly another voice was heard.

"So that's how you use the staff of destruction."

Everyone turned to see Matilda who undid her hair and took off her glasses.

"Yes it is Fouquet of the crumbling dirt." Aileen said.

"So you know?"

"I knew ever since I saw that bandage on your hand."

"So you still remember the injury you gave me I see. Well then I can use this opportunity to make you pay for what you did to me."

Matilda then picked up the staff of destruction/rocket launcher and aimed at Aileen.

"Now let's find out what kind of damage this legendary staff can do to a student." Matilda said attempting to fire the weapon only for nothing to happen.

"What's going on? Why won't this thing work?" Loungeville asked.

"Because it's a single shot, and it's a weapon from my world." Saito answered before rushing the woman and using the hilt of his sword to hit her in the stomach knocking her out.

The familiar then turned to Aileen and continued his speech.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. I very much am."

Tabitha whistled and within second her familiar, a blue dragon showed up and in little time it was carrying the human familiar along with the three students on its back and the unconscious fallen Noble in its claws.

While Derf say quietly in his sheath he allowed his mind to ponder the events that had just taken place.

_"So Aileen is really a user of void after all. But that raises the question of why she's so intent on hiding it and fooling everyone into thinking she's a wind Mage, it's not accomplishing anything."_

Regardless of how much Derflinger disagreed with the girl for her decision to keep it hidden he'd respect it none the less.?

* * *

**I've really got nothing to say even after this rather long ch, so on with the story.**


	6. Deepened bonds and sudden mission

**Okay the last chapter came up to four thousand words which shocked me considering the average chapter I write is only fifteen to two thousand words.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT**

* * *

The three students who volunteered to capture Fouqeut were now in the headmaster's office and had got done explaining what had happened with retrieving the staff of destruction

"I see so you three have completed the appointed task, as a reward Aileen and Kirche shall be rewarded with the title of chevalier knights and Tabitha with an elven medallion."

"Is there a reward you can give to Saito? He is the one who actually defeated Fouquet." Aileen asked.

"I'm afraid not do to his low rank." Osmond said regretfully.

saito was the next to speak.

"That doesn't matter all I want to know is how you found that staff of destruction. The truth is it's a weapon from my world."

"hmm I'll speak with you about that matter momentarily." Osmond said before turning to the three female students.

"Tonight we shall have a ball in your honer which won't be in to long so I suggest you prepare immediately."

Hearing that Kirche and Tabitha left quickly while Aileen stopped at the doorway and looked at Saito who nodded as if to tell her he'll catch up.

Seeing this Aileen preceded to head back to her room and Saio turned to Osmond.

"So can you tell where you came across that weapon? It came from the place I was born in."

"I see. Well thirty years ago I was in the forest when I was attacked by a dragon and I would've been done in if it wasn't for this unusually dressed man."

"What about him?"

"He used the weapon to strike down the ferocious dragon and save my life."

"And what happened after that?"

"I tried to nurse him back to health but to no avail, he was already severely injured during the time he saved my life. In his possession were two identical weapons , one I buried with the man, the other I decided to have kept at the school and soon after I gave it the name staff of destruction."

"Oh." Saito said in a disappointed tone.

"Is something wrong?" the headmaster asked noticing that the legendary familiars mood seemed to have darkened.

"No. I'll just be leaving now." Saito said before vacating the room.

_"Dammit I thought I found a clue to getting back home finally."_ he thought irritated with the dead end.

XXXXX

At the palace a messenger had reported how Fouquet was captured to by three academy students.

While the current queen listened to the report the princess made a mental note of one particular name and the name of her familiar.

Perhaps the two that were mentioned could help her with her current dilemma, she'd have to get the leader of the griffon squad to meet them when she got the chance.

XXXXX

The sun had now went down and faint violin music was playing .

Various students were dancing and eating.

Tabitha was off on her own eating whatever she could find which was probably the only time she was doing something besides reading.

Kirche was flirting with numerous male students as usual.

Saito was on the balcony alone with Derf still frustrated that he couldn't find a way back home.

"Now presenting the finale guest of honer the second daughter of the late count Angelo miss Aileen Angelo!" A male voice announced and from the stairs.

The White haired crimson eyed teen girl was wearing a dress with a silver short sleeved top that exposed her shoulders and a long white skirt. she had her hair tied in a pony tail that hung down her back. She wore a stunning silver neckless around her neck that caught the eye of many females.

Even if he didn't admit it openly Saito found Aileen to be rather beautiful as did many other males who tried to ask her to dance with them only to be ignored.

Despite her bizarre appearance that separated her from the others in terms of looks Aileen was actually rather popular, if she wanted she could have more guys sucking up to her than even Kirche has. But unlike the redheaded Mage Aileen wasn't open to the idea of being so promiscuous that you'd allow yourself to be ravaged by every male student, the idea all together seemed extremely degrading.

Soon the student prodigy was standing before Saito with one of her hands out.

"Uhhh what's going on?" Saito asked.

"I'm offering to be you dance partner." Aileen replied in an embarrassed voice.

Having this happen caught Saito off guard, there were at least about ten to twenty male students who wanted to dance with her and out of all people she'd choose Saito who everyone else looked down on him as nothing more than a valueless object because of his status as a commoner familiar.

"You really want to dance with me?"

"Yes you've helped me a lot with keeping my secrete, and defeating that Gollum along with being the one who beat Fouquet, this is the only thing I can do to thank you."

"But do you actually want to dance with me of your own free will? You made it sound like you found this out of pity for the fact I didn't get a reward."

"Yes you're better than any of those losers behind me."

"Really?"

"Yes none of them could have even come close to accomplishing what you did, you're more worthy than any male student at this place will ever be."

"OK then may I have this dance?" Saito asked surprising Aileen and causing her face to turn red.

"Y y y you may." Aileen said grabbing one of her familiar's hands and pulling into the middle of a room and they started put slower than a pair usually would because Saito wouldn't quite pervertedly staring at the part of his master's cleavage that was showing, at least that was the case until Saito was givin a look of death.

"Geez you really bad at this." Aileen said.

"Sorry I've never done this before."

"Then follow my lead."

Saito did exactly that and eventually found himself in sync with his partner.

"So the staff of destruction is a weapon from your world right?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means you were telling the truth about being from another world."

"You believe me now."

"Yes after seeing you use that weapon all I can do is believe you."

"I have to admit I'm happy to hear that."

"Why?"

"I guess it's just nice to have someone who believes me."

"So what's this world of yours like."

Saito was surprised to hear this particular question but sill answered.

"For one thing there's only one moon, a white one."

The expression in Aileen's eye's showed she still had interest and a high amount of it at that. As such Saito went on with his story.

"There's no magic or Nobles there?"

"Really? But then how is there a government in your world?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"I see. Do you want to go back?"

"A good part of me does but there's really no rush." Saito said before changing the subject

"Anyway there's a question I wanted to ask you if it doesn't upset you, but don't worry it doesn't have anything to do with that one thing." The male teen said as not to draw attention to himself and his dance partner.

"Then don't worry about it of it's on a different subject I won't become upset."

"Ok, you see I noticed during the battle with Fouquet your spells along with Kirche's or Tabitha's didn't seem to do any damage to that Gollum."

"Go on."

"With the other two that was the case from the beginning to end but with you that was the case until you used that sword of yours, when you used that your spells seemed to have become a lot stronger. Why did that happen."

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you, my rapier much like that sword I bought you has magical attributes."

"I'm following you do far.

"Well my rapier has the ability to amplify the power a spell has when it's channeled through the blade of the weapon."

"If that's true why don't you just take the thing with you all the time."

"You're normally only supposed to have a weapon with you when you're traveling, with you walked around the school carrying one you'd most likely put everyone here in a state of unease."

"I gottcha. There's just one more detail I'm curious about."

"What would that be?"

"Does that sword of yours have any special name to it?"

"Actually yes, it's called the lunar blade."

While the two continued their chant Derf watched as he let himself drift into thought.

_"Isn't this remarkable? A familiar serving as it's master's dance partner this is truly something that's a first."_

XXXXX

In the palace dungeon Matilda sat alone when she heard footsteps.

She was expecting it to be one of the guards but that assumption was proven wrong just as fast as it was made when the a figure appeared in front of her cell.

Instead of a guard the person on the other Side of the bars of the cell was a masked figure who wasted no time in speaking.

"So you're the famous criminal who's been terrorizing the Nobility throughout Trisain. Fouqeut of the crumbling I presume?"

"And if I am?"

"Then surly someone such as yourself would desire something beyond spending the remainder of your days in a cell."

"Can you actually offer such a future."

"Perhaps."

"So what do you want from me in return."

"Something that rather simple really. As you know the white country of Albion is in a state of rebellion and it won't be much longer before the royal family is overthrown."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"To put it simply I'd like for you to join the rebels."

"I don't really have much of a choice do I? It doesn't matter I'll gladly join the rebellion if it gives me a chance to take revenge against the guy that put me in here."

"I've heard of the incident, where you were captured by a talented student and her commoner familiar."

"It was more so her Familiar than it was her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that boy is no ordinary commoner, from what I've found out he's supposed to be one of the four legendary familiars of the void."

"You mean Gundalfr?!" the masked figure exclaimed.

"Yes that's at least what the head master and professor believe, according the and discussion they had about him."

"They let you listen."

"No I listened in secret."

"Do you know what this means for us."

"That we'll be up against a strong opponent."

"No it means that his master is a descendant of the void."

This shocked Matilda who's eyes became wide.

"If that's true then that spell Angelo used to destroy my Gollum when I stole the staff of destruction was…"

Matilda was cut off.

"Tell who is this girl."

"She's one of the most talented students at our school as you already know."

"Any more you can tell me."

"No not really there's actually not much known about her."

"It doesn't matter I'll have the chance to meet her soon enough and find more out about her myself."

XXXXX

The next day viscount Wardes visited Osmond's office.

The sun was barly up and there was a rather high amount of fog outside hindering any visibility outside the school, since it was still early most of if not all the students were sleeping.

"I hope you don't mind but I require a certain student to accompany me on a trip I'm about to embark on."The griffon squad leader told Osmand and the professor who was also

"And who might the student be and why would you need them."

"The student in question is none other then miss Aileen Angelo, as for the details that's a subject I can not speak with you about, all I can tell you is that it's on lady Henrietta's behalf."

"Very well." The headmaster quickly answered without any hesitation. It was as if he didn't even think any of what was going on through.

"But Osmond are sure this is a good idea?" Colbert questioned.

He wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt something in his mind tell him that warned him that Aileen and her familiar would be endangered.

"Of course it is, I see no problem if it's on the princess's behalf."Osmand said in response.

"I'm glad you see that way."Wardes said smugly.

"If that's your decision I'll go get her." Colbert said leaving the room.

He was frustrated by how impulsively Osmond had made his decision to let Wardes take Aileen and Saito with him wherever he was headed. Everything seemed to be fine but there was still something telling him that the student and familiar were going to be put in serious danger throughout the trip.

_"I pray my intuition is wrong."_ The professor thought worried.

XXXXX

Aileen was just now done getting the last pieces of her student uniform on. She woke up in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to go back to sleep since. So she gave up and decided to wait until it was time to go to class which wasn't for another three to four hours.

There was a sudden knock own her door and soon after she heard Colbert's voice.

"Miss Angelo you and your familiar are needed in the headmaster's office."

"We'll be there shortly."

Aileen turned to Saito and quickly woke him.

XXXXX

_"Why is this happening?!_" Aileen thought annoyed at the current situation.

She and Saito had found out that they would be accompanying Wardes on a trip to Albion to deliver a note to the prince of Albion which had to be in the possession of Aileen along with a second note with more specific details on the mission. To make matters worse Guiche revealed himself to have ease dropped on the conversation Wardes had with the headmaster and decided to go on the mission.

After reading the second note which told Aileen where to find Whales, to show him the first letter and not to speak to anyone else about where to find find until the destination was reached.

"So what do we have to do exactly?" Saito asked.

"Retrieve a letter from Whales that her majesty sent to him, according to the princess the letter we're suppose to receive could ruin the alliance that Tristain is about to form with Germania."

"Why does Tristain want an alliance?"

"Albion has fallen into a state of rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

Wardes was the one who answered.

"Yes the Nobility have started to revolt and they seek to usurp the current ruler prince Whales. He's been forced out of the castle and may soon fall to the rebels. Once that happens this country will be the next target of the their conquest."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, those damned Nobles of Albion seek to seize this entire continent , as such after they've succeeded in disposing of the prince of Albion they'll invade this small country next. As a precaution it was decided that her Majesty would marry into the Germanian royal family."

"But do you guys really need help from another country?"

"Yes. Unfortunately this country is small and does not possess much military power so to make up for it this country seeks to form alliances with other, stronger nations."

"Makes sense I guess."

"Good since you understand let us be off."

* * *

**It looks like my stories doing good so far. I'm still working on Aileen's backstory or to be more specific working out the last minute details of it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**PS: I seriously glad I looked through this chapter before I posted it. It had a lot of grammar mistakes.**


	7. Distress

**Well it's time for a duel that I'll be sure to make worth reading about as well as the rest of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own ZNT**

* * *

Saito and the others were now in their way to the port of Tristain that would take them to Albion. Everyone with the exemption of Wardes who was on a griffon instead.

"So how much longer is it going to take to get the port?" Saito said annoyed with how long the trip was taking it had been close to twelve hour and he had really and soars from riding a horse.

"How much more complaining are you going to do?" Aileen asked annoyed with her familiar's whining.

"I'm just asking."

"Well stop asking."

"Fine. But why are we heading to the top of a mountain?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" It was Guiche who was speaking now.

"The place I come from is completely different from that this is."

"If you say so." Guiche said sarcastically.

It seemed that even after having his reputation all but destroyed he still had the nerve at act boastful. Saito simply decided he'd cut Guiche down to size again after the mission was done.

"Still why are we going up a Mountain, shouldn't we head to the sea?"

"Surly you realize that Albion is a floating continent."

"You mean to tell me that Albion is a country that's floating in the sky?"

"Of course you moron. How could you not know that?" Guiche questioned

"None of your business." Saito retorted.

Guiche wanted to try and use his status to demand respect but wisely thought twice about it when he remembered what happened the two previous times and kept his mouth shut.

After about another hour or two the group arrived at the port town of Tristain.

As they rode through the town Guiche started to admire the building talking about how they were carved put of the mountain side by the best Alchemist in the country.

Soon everyone had got off their horses and were preparing to head to the nearest inn when they all heard a voice call out to them and looked in the sky to see a blue dragon carrying two female students.

As soon as the Dagon landed and the two students got off they were recognized to be Kirche and Tabitha.

"Why do these two have to show up now of all times? Things are bad enough with Guiche around!"

Aileen was extremely annoyed with the situation she could already guess that this was the red head's doing and that it was probably because she desired to seduce Saito.

However that assumption was quickly proven wrong when Kirche ran over to Wardes and started trying to cling to him only to be violently shoved away with enough force to push her to the ground.

"Do not get so close to me, I've no interest" The griffon squad leader said bluntly.

The redhead just stared in shock at what happened.

As did everyone else even Aileen. She never admired Kriche's promiscuous ways but even she didn't think the flame Mage deserved a rejection that harsh. Regardless of the fact that Kriche was flirtatious she wasn't a bad person.

"Kriche are you OK?" Saito asked helping the teen girl to her feet.

"What's with that man!?" Kirche shouted angrily while stomping away.

"She's fine." Aileen said.

"I'll take your word for it." Saio told his master though he actually didn't mean it.

After everyone had gone to the inn Saito went and found Kirche who was standing over a balcony.

"Hey Kirche you OK."

"I'm fine just angry, how dare that jerk reject me, Kirche the fever?"

"Oh. Don't worry about there are plenty of other guys who see you…for the…am…azing woman you are."

Saito was hoping Kirche was buying his lie. He thought she was beautiful but because of her flirtatious personality he didn't really see her as lover material.

"Darling I knew you'd see for what I'm worth." Kirche said before grabbing Saito in an embrace and shoving his face in her cleavage.

_"OK maybe I should've just listened to Aileen."_ Saito thought.

he was just trying cheer Kirche up( even though she wasn't really even depressed). Not make himself the target of her lust again.

XXXXX

Everyone was now seated and reading themselves for dinner.

"So Aileen, I hear you're quite a talented student at the academy." Wardes said

"Yes but I'm not the only one, there are a few others."

"But none of them could've accomplished single handedly fighting off Fouquet or sommoning such an astounding familiar."

Hearing this Aileen felt a vibe that made her uncomfortable.

Tabitha didn't to much care for the situation. Kirche was growing visibly annoyed with seeing Aileen being praised by the leader of the griffon squad so much.

"I'll admit he's capable of more than I though he'd be in the beginning. still he did get hurt by fouquet " Aileen said which irritated Saito.

Aileen herselto didn't notice this ancloistered to Wardes's next reply.

"Be that is it may he still defeated Guiche in a duel which also marked the first time he held a sword. And if that wasn't surprising enough he also was the one who actually defeated Fouquet using the staff of destruction."

"Yes but he still has limits to what he can do. He can't do anything and everything."

Saito began angered by this. He didn't like the idea of being spoken about is if he was incapable of something especially since it just started to look as if he was proving himself completely. It was true that Aileen had begun to acknowledge Saito however he had yet to gain her acknowledgement to the fullest.

"Still I'd like to see the extent of those limits." Wardes said before turning to Saito and going on.

"Saito I'd like to spar with you in a duel."

Aileen's eyes went wide and she was about to protests but her familiar spoke first.

"I don't see no reason why not."

"Good we'll use the court tomorrow."

With that subject was over and everyone ate their food and headed for their rooms for the night with the exception of the Japanese teen had was now on one of the balcony areas that over looked the town with his enchanted sword leaning up against the railing.

"Hey Derflinger."

"What?"

"If I wield you in battle will I win?"

"I'm just a sword it's up to you weather you win or lose."

"By the way why do I feel so light and instantly know how to use you when I fight someone?"

"You seriously don't know about your power as Gundalfr."

"Gundalfr what the heck is that?"

"It's one of the four familiars of the void That were used by the founder brimir."

"One of the four what?"

Derflinger grew annoyed and decided to put give Saito a short explanation.

"Gundalfr is a familiar that is a master of weapons."

"Master of weapons?"

"Yeah you have the ability to freely wield weapons."

"Any weapon?"

"Any that are actually made to be weapons, using ornamental ones like that shiny sword you broke won't work."

"Makes sense I guess. But I gotta admit this power is actually pretty good."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ummmm how do I put this? If I hadn't experienced using it, I would have been disappointed with getting this power."

T "What?!"

"I'm sorry it's just there are so many more impressive abilitys in anime."

"What the heck's an anime?"

Saito forgot that the inhabitants of the world,he was currently in were in a much more primitive society and didn't know what anime was. When the thought was processed further Saito began to wonder if he'd get back home. And if anyone was worried and how they'd react if and when he got back.

XXXXX

Saito and Wardes were now standing across from each other about to begin the duel.

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to arrange an audience." The noble knight said.

"Which would be who?"

As if on que Aileen appeared and walked over to the side of the court.

_"Why'd he have to bring her of all people?!"_ Saito thought.

He was still angered from her comments about him having a limit to what he could do. He wanted to prove her wrong about what she said and winning the duel seemed to be as good of a start as any.

"Are you ready?"

"I can't hold back."

"Then by all means come at me with full strength."

In response Saito drew Derflinger and the ruins and his hand started to glow meaning his weapon power had activated.

Wardes drew a combat wand and got into a fighting stance.

Not wasting any time Saito ran at his opponent and started swinging Derf at him only at have every blow he attempted blocked or dodged.

_"Dammit he's better than I thought!"_ Saito thought.

Japanese teen was assuming or at leasing hoping no Mage was skilled in close combat but it seemed Wardes was. The fact that Wardes could also use magic wouldn't help the situation since it would most likely give the viscount a major advantage.

No matter how much the human familiar struggled to he couldn't seem to get any hits in.

It didn't take long for Wardes to find an opening and thrust the end of wand at the japanese teen who barely managed to jump back and a kid the attack in time.

Saito was growing frustrated by the way the fight was going. His opponent was gaining the upper hand hand at an alarming rate and to make matters worse he hadn't even begun to use his magic.

The griffon squad leader had now began to attack repeatedly thrusting his wand at Saito who was struggling to block each attack.

Before long Saito fell to the ground from the endless barrage of attacks and soon found himself in a seemingly position as he looked up to see Wardes pointing his wand at him while smiling smugly.

The human familiar then looked over to his albino master who looked as if she was saddened by what had happened.

Saito grew desperate at this point he couldn't lose this duel no matter what it took.

Saito use Derflinger to swat wand away causing Wardes to stagger backwards.

Now back to his feet Saito was back one he attack this time though his attacks seemed much stronger.

As Saito threw blow after blow Wardes could barely dodge them all and was being pushed back further and further.

_"How in the world did this boy gain so much strength?! Moments ago he was feeble and weak but now…" _Wardes questioned in his mind shocked by the burst of strength Saito suddenly had.

The griffon knight had now decided to start using his magic.

The moment Derflinger noticed that Wardes was chanting the enchanted sword tried to warn his partner but it was to late before he could even begin.

Wardes shot a lighting bolt at the teen which hit him square in the stomach with enough force to send him flying into a pile of stacked barrels.

Saito struggled to get to his feet but soon found his opponent standing over him pointing the end of his combat wand at him.

When the japanese realized he didn't have Derflinger anymore he looked around only to see his sword on the ground under the Mage's foot.

"It seems your master was right about you." The Viscount said arrogantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Saito asked angrily.

"You really do have limits to what you can do. This duel proved that and has given me reason to question if you actually are worthy of being Miss Angelo's familiars, if you were up against a Mage who wasn't a mere student like the Gramont boy could you protect her?"

This infuriated Saito but in spite of that Wardes continued

"If that's truly the extent of you're strength then you truly are weak."

Wardes said before walking off.

_"Dammit how could I lose?!"_ Saito thought bitterly.

he was suppose to win and prove was could be relied on. but he failed to accomplish that mad it was immediately eating away at him.

Aileen watched as her familiar banged his hand against the ground.

She now thought bitterly of herself. She wasn't trying to belittle Saito during the previous night when she said there were limits to what he could do, she just didn't want Saito to push himself to far and put himself in a situation where he'd be in over his head like he did when Matilda stole the staff of destruction/rocket launcher. Unfortunately it seemed her comment had the opposite effect all together.

* * *

**Well it looks like the duel had a little bit of a worst ending than usual.**

**To anyone who noticed the flow in the story line from the first chapter I apologize and would prefer for you to disregard it because I corrected my mistake**


	8. Double attack

**OK after receiving some rather unexpected reviews I decided to alter, what is going to happen to increase the story's originality. Hopefully this satisfies all of you, I didn't mean to make the story feel like a cannon. And one more thing I said the story was going to differ little by little, well it's going to actually branch off during the second season and a whole lot during the third season.**

**PS: to Guiche fans( if there are actually any out there) please don't leave an angry review because of all the Guiche bashing I'm going to do in this chapter. ( though I doubt that going to happen due to the fact that Guiche is one of the most useless characters in the anime.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT**

* * *

After losing the duel Saito had been avoiding everyone else.

Aileen didn't have the courage to face him since her comment from the previous night was the cause of the situation.

The Void Mage laid on the bed in the room she was given wondering what to do next

"Why is all this happening?" She questioned I'm her mind.

"Why does it seem like there's always some situation envolvimg Saito."

Now that she really thought about it it seemed like ever since she met Saito there was always something happening weather it was a duel with Guiche or a hunt for Fouquet there was never a dull moment.

Aileen in the beginning thought Saito was a simple failed familiar in the beginning but when he defeated Guiche he started to show promise, and he displayed even more outstanding actions when he captured Fouquet. It this point Aileen didn't really know what to think of Saito. He wasn't an ordinary commoner, his past fight were proof of that. There were also other features about him, the way he dressed, spoke informally, the way he refused to bow down to Nobility, and his determination in wanting to prove himself especially, Aileen was probably the only Noble at the school who realized that the peasants weren't actually happy with being forced to serve Mages which made the otherworldly teen's dedication to Aileen a complete mystery.

All in all Saito was quite an enigma to Aileen.

She decided to look at the letter that contained the details of the mission as well as the location of prince whales.

Through a small portion of the trip Wardes had pestered Aileen for information on the location because he was forbidden from opening the envelope on the account that the princess only wanted Aileen to see what the mission letter had said. As a result the crimson eyed Mage was now the only one who knew the prince's current location. She refused to reveal anything to the Viscount when he questioned her about what she read because the letter said she wasn't suppose to speak to anyone about it for one and two she honestly didn't trust Wardes.

When she was done looking at the note the albino teen ripped the letter to shreds as a precaution to keep Wardes from ever obtaining the information.

After that the white haired began to doze off and fall asleep and have a rather unexpected

XXXXX

A small Ablino girl who was most likely between the ages of five and six was walking through the hall of the villa she lived at in the middle of the night. The only thing that kept the hall lit were occasional candles along the walls.

As she went further through the hails she started hearing what sounded like someone arguing.

She grew nervous but preceded to head further to a door at the other end that was slight open with the small gap in between the door and wall glowing indicating the room on the other side was fully lit.

As she peered into the room a saw two men having a rather heated conversation.

"What in world gives you the right to decide my daughter's fate?" Said a male voice sounded remotely young, probably still in his twenties. Judging by what he said he was clearly the girl's father.

"That girl already had her fate decided when her magical element had been discovered." The other figure said.

He had an older appearance having short silver hair and short beard.

"You think that you can use just her to benefit your family."

"My family as well as every being in the entire world! Do you have the slightest inkling as to how powerful your daughter will become?"

"I don't care! How powerful my daughter becomes isn't none of your concern! I won't allow you or your corrupted family anywhere near my daughter."

"I wasn't offering you a choice."

"You're in position to demand anything of me."

"Of course I'm not which is why the best course of action would be to remove the obstacles in the way if my goal."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"You'll see in the future. I suggest you cherish the remainder of the time you have with your family and your daughter."

Hearing this the girl became fearful of what the future might hold for her. What did that other man mean by what he said? Did he really mean to harm her and her family?

As the conversation came to end the other figure who was arguing with her dad started heading for the door. Seeing this the Girl ran back to the direction of her room.

As the older man got completely in the hall he wore a menacing smile on his face.

"Finally I've found the legendary power and soon it will belong to my family." He thought as he exited the house.

XXXXX

Suddenly Aileen woke up and jerked her body up into sitting position panting.

After a few moment she calmed her self down and remembered what she saw

_"Why'd I have to have that dream again?"_She thought

She had dream before and on more than one occasion. It wasn't a dream or rather nightmare she enjoyed, in fact it was something she desired nothing more than to forget about altogether.

Suddenly she heard a loud crashing sound sound and decided to head out side.

As she went through the halls and into the main area of the inn she saw people panicking and running in and out of the inn frantically.

_"What's going on now? Please don't let it turn out Saito got himself into another unneeded situation."_ Aileen thought.

As she got outside she saw a Gollum disposing of Valkyries that were most likely summoned by Guiche. It was kind of a surprising sight to see the skirt chasing cowered actually doing something or rather trying to considering his Valkyries were proving to be rather useless. Aileen found herself wondering why did Guiche of all people have to join in on the mission, he proved to be much more of a burden than he did an asset, the earth Mage was a truly worthless and weak being who was only capable of boasting about things he never accomplished.

Luckily Aileen had her rapier and wasted no time in drawing it and channeling magic through the blade.

Soon she did a wind slash attack the cut the Gollum's body in half diagonally.

After the stone giant crumbled to the ground a voice suddenly spoke.

"I see you and you're wretched familiar are still as strong as ever."

Aileen looked to see Matilda.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in a cell?" The white haired teen asked

"I came to pay you back for putting me in prison. You and your familiar."

At the mention of her servant being Aileen looked around to find Saito and Guiche a little ways behind Matilda.

Guiche looked as if he had the will to fight and Saito just looked frustrated with the way the fight was playing out. By the look of things the battle wasn't going well until Aileen had showed up.

As Matidla started to create another Gollum Saito rushed to her side and soon the Gollum was completed and swung its fist at the japanese teen who simply dodged the attack and cut off the Gollum's hand.

Suddenly a stream of fire and another of wind hit the Gollum from behind drawing its attention to the source which turned out to be Kirche and Tabitha.

"Aileen, Saito you need to head to the last ship right now it's going to leave for albion in just under an hour!" Kirche yelled

"What about you two?" Aileen asked.

"We'll hold Fouquet off."

"What about me?" Guiche exclaimed.

Aileen was annoyed with the harem king wannabe pipping up.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care, even if you were to die here and now I wouldn't really care." Aileen retorted.

"What why not?"

"Because all you are is a lying cheating coward who has the nerve to look down on those weaker than you."

Aileen said before grabbing her familiar by the wrist and dashing in the direction of the port.

As soon as they were gone Kirche turned to Matilda and spoke.

"It looks all we have to do is deal with this old hag."

Matilda grew extremely angered by this.

"It seems you need to be taught a painful lessen about respecting your elders."

Not giving the red head a chance to reply Matilda had her Gollum thrust it's fist at her and Tabitha.

Both had managed to avoid the attack.

Tabitha was quick to get back to her feet and started chanting a spell.

"Air cutter."

Small ice shards that had formed above Tabitha flew through the air at the giant nut shattered on impact with the earth being's body

"Foolish girl I figured you could do better than that. Especially considering you're also an extremely talented student much like the pale skinned student.

As of in response to what the fallen Noble had said Tabitha began chanting to preform a different spell. The spell itself appeared to be an air cutter at first glance when a floating ice shard formed. However unlike an air cutter which formed multiple small shard the spell Tabitha was currently using created a rather massive ice shard above her.

"Javelin."

The massive shard shot at the Gollum and was quickly closing the distance between itself and its target.

Matilda couldn't help but grin at what was happening.

_"Does this girl honestly believe that spell will work? The chunk of frozen water will just break without doing any damage."_ The green haired woman thought.

She expected that conclusion to the current attempt to dispatch of her Gollum. To her shock though things didn't play out that way in the least.

The shard not only impaled the stone gaint but shot all the way through its body leaving a massive hole in the middle. Not long after the magically created being's remaining parts all crumble forcing the earth magic wielding criminal to use a levitation spell prevent herself from having a long fall( keep in mind Matilda tends to stand on the shoulder of any Gollum she summons).

Kirche was about to finish the fallen Noble off when a crowd started coming up the stairs that led to the area where the fight had just taken place.

Matilda was quick to use the distraction to escape. She had failed her assigned mission but it didn't matter, her partner would achieve things on his end soon enough.

"What do we do now?" Kirche asked after realizing the enemy was long gone.

"Find the others." Tabitha said.

Not long after her familiar showed and landed and Tabitha, Kriche and Guiche got on and the nature dragon took of after in the direction of the port.

XXXXX

Saito and Aileen were now running up seemingly endless flights of stairs trying to get to the ship.

Aileen had gotten quite far ahead of Saito who was falling further and further behind.

He soon found himself panting and growing tired fast. To make matters worse he was Barely half way up. Regardless he continued on trying to keep up with his master.

_"Is that girl even human? She's not even showing the slightest sight fatigue!" _The japanese teen thought

He had made up about what felt like another six or seven flights and had stopped at the platform connecting the next group of stairs to the one he just came up.

He looked up to see his master. who for some unknown reason was pointing her wand in his direction.

Saito was about to ask her why she had her wand out but found himself floating in the air and heading towards Aileem at a rather quick pace and soon found out why when he looked below where he was just standing to see a stream of lighting hit the spot. After another second or two a masked figure came into view with a combat wand in hand.

It seemed as if Aileen had just saved Saito from what could've been a rather painful death.

When Saito floated down and landed next to Aileen he thanked her and turned to face the unknown advisory before him and Aileen.

Unsheathing Derflinger Saito ram at the opponent and attempted a jumped slice that the figure managed to block but was sent staggering backwards until they fell and roll down the stairs behind them.

"It looks like you're not so tough when you don't have the element of surprise." The japanese teen boasted.

Aileen didn't think it was a good time to be bragging even though Saito had gained the upper hand over his current opponent.

Not much time had passed before the otherworldly teen was heading after the masked man again.

As Saito got down to the platform where the current enemy was the figure was back to his feet and using his combat wand to perry each and every attack Saito threw at him.

Before long Saito was pushing the figure back who was soon sent rolling down yet another flight of stairs.

The human familiar decided to continue his relentless attack and head after his opponent once more.

This time however the secrete void Mage's intuition turned out to be right.

Just before Saito get completely close the distance, the figure managed to pull off firing a strong gust if wind at Saito which sent him high into the air and soon after he was falling all the way back down to the bottom of the all the flights of stairs he had climbed. If he hit the bottom he'd surly die from the impact, he had to do something fast.

Quickly deciding on the best solution he grabbed on to one of the railing attached to a flight of stairs. While the japanese pulled himself up though the figure pointing his combat wand at the now vulnerable familiar.

Aileen attempted to ready a spell with her wand to stop what the masked man was about to do but wasn't fast enough.

Before the crimson eyed Mage could finnish her chant the current adversary used a thunder cloud to strike Saito square in his back as he just finished pulling himself over the railing.

The back of Saito's jacket was now torn and red. As the teen fall to the ground face first and lost consciousness time seemed to slow down for Aileen.

For the next few moments the masked figure stared at the white haired teen who was now standing still with her head tilted down at an angel that caused her bangs to cover her eyes.

Seeing that his gaol was complete the masked man had tuned to leave when he was suddenly caught in a levitation spell and practically yanked off the ground. Not be given the chance to try and retaliate the figure was pull in Aileen's direction and impaled by the narrow blade of Aileen's rapier.

"I'll make sure you pay with your life for what you did to my familiar." The Albino teen said in a dark tone while she pushed the blade further through the man's body only for something unexpected. The man completely disintegrated in about five seconds.

_"A wind clone? But that means there should be a wind Mage near by."_ Aileen thought as she use more magic to have the unconscious Saito float to her. She placed him gently on the ground and lifted his shirt to examine his back and was greeted with a bad but baffling sight.

Saito's back was bleeding profusely but what baffled Aileen was the rune that went down the left side of Saito's back. The Mage's eyes became wide as she scrutinised the markings.

_"This rune. I know I've seen it in the past somewhere. Why can't I remember where?"_

The teen girl continued trying to remember where she seen the unknown to no avail before a voice called her name and she turned to see Wardes who was at the platform behind her, she wasn't surprised to see him for she already knew he was nearby.

"Thank goodness you're safe, it looks like you managed to defeat that…" Wardes was saying before being cut off.

"Wind clone of yours." Aileen said pointing her rapier at Wardes who just smiled.

"So you knew?"

"Only wind Mages can make clones and you're the only wind Mage here besides myself."

"No matter I got that worthless familiar out of the way so I'll just capture and deliver you to the rebels. After all you're really a void Mage so you can stop trying to put up the false charade of being a wind Mage.

"Since you know ,y real element I suppose that means there's no need for me to hold back."

With that a red sphere started forming at the end of Aileen's sword while she continued.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you won't be capturing me or anyone for that matter, as such this is where you're going to die!"

With that she let loose her void spell.

* * *

**Lol cliffhanger well that was interesting doncha think with the extra runes and the dream. The next update won't come for another week due to certain circumstances in my personal life so please be patient. And once again sorry for the canon vibe I didn't mean to do that but all I can say beyond that is if you don't like the story don't read it.**

**god I love making Guiche look bad:D**


	9. Meeting

**Sorry for the late update there was a little of a delay that actually wasn't even my fault but here's the next chapter.**

**And for those wondering since it's still get favorited by readers no I haven't forgotten about bond of the chevalier knights**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT**

* * *

Smoke filled the area in front of Aileen after she released her void spell in an attempt to kill

The Albino Mage stared at the smoke hindering any amount of the view of the lower platform where the Viscount was.

She was hopeful that her current enemy was eliminated until she heard his voice in the smoke.

"That was rather impressive. As such reconqeista needs you by their side."

Aileen held her rapier at the ready waiting for Wordes's next move but nothing happened.

As time continued to pass Aileen grew nervous.

_"What the hell is Wordes doing, biding his time?"_

The Albino teen didn't have to wait much longer to get an answer to the particular question she wondered about because after a few more moments a stream of lighting shot out of the smoke at Aileen who dodged the attack.

Noticing that smoke was clearing the female teen took this chance to question Wordes.

"How'd you know I was a void Mage."

"Matilda told me, though even of she didn't I would've known anyway, your familiar is proof of your true power."

Soon after the smoke had cleared revealing Wordes to be standing on the lower level platform.

"Angelo you have two choices. You can either come with me of your own free will or I'll take you by force."

Aileen became angered even more than she originally was from what happened with the now unconcsious Saito laying next to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you but neither of those two scenarios are going to happen. As I said before this is where you're going to die." Aileen declared in a firm voice.

"You've made an unfortunate decision considering I wasn't giving you a third choice."

"I can say the same thing to you (The choice thing)considering that I'm about to make good on my promise of taking your miserable life."

"Let's see you try it!"

"With pleasure!" Aileen practically yelled as a red orb formed at the end of her rapier.

"I see you have quite a talent with swords."

Wordes suddenly pointed out.

"For once you're actually right. This weapon is called the luner blade which is also able to amplify my wind magic." Alieen retorted before sending the second sphere at the leader of the griffon knights who used a wind barrier to stop the attack from colliding with his body and obliterating him.

However he appeared to be struggling to keep the attacked at bay.

Aileen was about to start chanting for a third spell upswing magic but was stopped when Saito enchanted sword spoke.

"I'm sorry to stop you in the middle of the fight but we need to get on the airship to albion."

Aileen just took a few moments to think about what Derflinger just told her and just decided to comply. Wordes was struggling to hold her attack back, truth be told she could probably eliminate the Viscount then and there but she needed to hurry to get on the airship. There was also the matter of Saito's injury to his lower back, if it wasn't tended to soon there was a strong chance that the human familiar's situation could prove to be dire.

Not waiting for Wordes to deflect her void sphere Aileen used a levitation spell to float Saito onto the air ship while she ran on board just in the nick of time before the ship took off leaving the Viscount behind who was now starring angerly up at Aileen as if to say it was not the last she'd see of him.

After a little more time had passed Aileen took Saito to the room inside the ship and laid him and the sofa. While he layed there sound asleep Aileen couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked.

It wasa new sight to say the least for once Aileen was getting to see her familiar in an image where he wasn't causing trouble for someone. Though it wasn't one of his best features but it made him stand out from your usual commoner.

Now that Aileen thought about it Saito stood out from the average plebeian in every way. He didn't fear the nobility, He did whatever he wanted, he dressed differently from everyone else. All in all Saito was quite an enigma to Aileen, she wasn't sure what to make of him.

Since it would take a few hours for the ship to reach it's destination Aileen decided to see what she could find out about the rune on Saito's back.

After removing both Saito's jacket and shirt and struggling to flip him over so he was laying on his stomach Aileen was greeting with the sight of an extremely singed wound in his lower back which caused her to cringe.

_"I need to find someone to treat this injury as soon as I get to Albion."_

Since there wasn't anything she could do to heal him on the account she couldn't use water magic. Aileen decided the best thing to do was to find out what she could about the unknown ruin the extended from the back of Saito's left shoulder to the halfway point on his back.

_"I've seen this ruin somewhere I know I have."_

Aileen then started searching through the pack she brought with her for the trip and pulled out what looked to be journal and started to look through it until she found a pitcher of the rune that was on her familiar's back and began reading through the text on the page.

-Entry one-

It seems my one of daughters magical abilities have been discovered.

One of the high dukes also discovered this and has made attempts to force me to hand my daughter over to his family.

I have no intention of handing her over nor does she want anything to do with it.

Still how did he find out my daughter knows better then to use her unique magic around others.

There is also the matter of the impending danger that Zebediah plans to unleash upon the continent.

Why all this has happened is something I don't know.

To take measures I decided to do research on the four legendary familiars or rather their abilities and origins to be precise perhaps I can find a solution to everything that's happened.

-end of entry one.-

Aileen flipped through a few more pages but couldn't find anything more.

_"What was father talking about? It doesn't make any sense."_

What was the solution father was working on? And for what? These questions were what Aileen was now wondering but regardless it seemed as though she wouldn't get any answers anytime soon.

She continued looking through the journal but still found nothing.

From there it became clear that the journal she was given by her father didn't contain any further information on the subject of the mysterious ruin.

Though it was frustrating the situation couldn't be helped at the current point in time. The journal she had was after all just an incomplete copy of her father's original.

Aileen them put the book away and start to wander what she was going to do next. She never anticipated the mission would go so wrong. First she was separated from the others, Wordes turned out to be a traitor, and now Saito was injured to the point that he was in no condition to fight.

Matters only became even critical when the sound of screaming could be heard outside.

Aileen wasted no time in heading outside to be greeted with a rather startling.

The outside of the ship was overran by pirates. Not much time passed before they noticed her and seized her.

There wasn't much she could do due to the fact that she didn't have her rapier currently.

Not much time had passed before the intruders went inside the ship and retrieved the still unconscious Saito and brought him and Aileen onboard their own ship.

After being taken inside Aileen was brought before a figure who looked was most likely the captain.

"This is an interesting sight. What's a foreign Noble doing all the way put here?" the captain asked

"That is none of your concern let me and companion go."

Aileen had called Saito her companion since she didn't want then to know he was her familiar for fear of them discovering that she was a void Mage.

"Sorry but you won't be going anywhere until you answer my question."

Aileen then slammed both of her palms on the table in between herself and the captain who noticed that she was wearing a valuable ring with a blue ruby inside of it.

"I'm not answering anything that some lowly scum like you asks!"

"Then don't I already figured out a good portion of it."

"What?"

"That ring on your finger makes a great part of why you're out here, I hope you can forgive my rudeness."

…?

Aileen was completely baffled at least until the captain removed his pirate disguise revealing himself to be none other then prince Wales causing Aileen to go from confused to shocked.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter.**

**You probably can guess what going to happen in the next chapter but it's not going to follow the original fight as much as you think**.


	10. Mission falls apart part 1

**It looks like I got enough time to complete two chapters and give you guys a double release today so enjoy this chapter because as I said before I made quite a few changes to the fight to come.**

**Disclaimer I don't own ZNT.**

* * *

After unintentionally meeting the prince of Albion Aileen and Saito who had his wounds healed a decent extent but not completely had been bought to a small town that served as a final stronghold for the few remaining royalist.

Aileen was now in a privet room with Wales who was giving the letter she was sent to retrieve.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Aileen asked.

Wales had explained that the town they were was indeed the final settlement and to make worse it wouldn't be much longer before the rebels arrived.

"Make a final stand here."

Aileen couldn't believe what she was hearing. The prince planned to fight in a battle he was going lose hands down.

"But you'll be killed in battle!" Aileen exclaimed.

"That may be true but I must." Wales said in a calm voice.

"Why? You are this country's only hope, the people of this nation are depending on you."

"Which is why I can't run away."

"You mean…"

"Yes I'm found this for their sakes as well as someone's who's very dear to me."

At this Aileen didn't know how to respond.

"I i see."

"I'm glad you understand. you should enjoy the party taking place until it's time for you to depart back for Tristain."

"Very well I want to give my companion more time to recover."

With that Aileen left the room hiding how upset she truly was.

_"That idiot! Make a final stand for the sake of the people and someone dear to him?"_

Aileen didn't agree in the least with Wales's decision saying it was for the sake of everyone including someone close to him. Would it make any of them happy? Of course not. The people would be forced to live under the rule of the rebels and the special person he mentioned would be saddened by his death. Basically his decision to make a final stand would just make things worse.

Regardless there was nothing Aileen could do. As she wasn't going to waste any time in leaving.

As she came down the hall she heard a voice call her name and spun around to see Saito heading her way.

"Aileen are you OK?"

"Yes. You should worry about yourself, you're the one with injuries."

"Yeah but there better than before and that isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Are you OK because you seem angry about something."

"Oh. If that's the case then the answer remains the same regardless."

Aileen was lying but she did not desire to speak to Saito or anyone about the matter of Albion's heir.

"Sorry for asking."

"No I actually appreciate the concern, more than you'll ever know." Aileen said before walking off and hoping into thought.

That statement caught Saito off guard. For once he actually felt something other than frustrated during the mission. he didn't know he but he was glad Aileen was seeing him in a positive light. Now that he thought about it seemed as if he was always striving to gain his master's acknowledgment. Why was that. Whatever the reason Saito wasn't sure of it could be.

"You're the only one who's taken the time to even check if I'm ok."

Aileen felt something inside of her that she hadn't felt in years. Was it true happiness? No that's impossible not even the strongest square class Mage to could possibly detour her undesired fate, let alone her own familiar. He may have a special power but he's still just a commoner. Yet he somehow made her feel like everything would work itself out. It didn't matter at the moment.

"Are you coming or not?"Aileen said.

"What why?"

"We're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because these morons are about to throw their lives away meaninglessly just to preserve their noble images." she said as she opened the doors to the outside and saw gruesome sight.

"Who did this?!" Aileen practically screamed drawing everyone's attention inside the building.

Before long Wales and his followers were outside and found out what caused Aileen's outburst.

Through the streets were slaughtered guards who were stationed outside.

"What happened?!" Wales exclaimed and got a response from a voice in the distance.

"Your worthless followers failed to do their job so we took care of them."

Everyone turned to see Wordes Matilda a middle aged man wearing a square ruby ring. One each side of the trinity group were two hooded figures.

Wales turned to the one on the left and spoke to him.

"I assume you're the one who made that previous statement correct?"

"That you most certainly are. But so what you're all gonna die sooner or later. So why not sooner?" the figure said in a rather enthusiastic voice

Saito immediately became enraged by How the hooded figure was acting. Was this just a game to him?

"How you can act as if killing these guards is something to life about?!" he yelled.

"Because it is, I mean these guards want to live but had to die because of some dumb overly charismatic prince thinking that his desire to show off how brave he can be until the end is actually protecting anyone."

Wales who now had his wand drawn shot a wind gust at the enemy group only for the other figure to simply raise their hand which somehow caused the spell to disappear before it could make contact.

"H how? You didn't even use a spell to counter the attack!" Wales exclaimed.

"Simple I just used cancelation magic to negate it." the other hooded figure said

The middle aged man was the next one to speak.

"This will be where you meet your end my young prince."

"You so you're the leader of this group."

"Yes I am Cromwell, the head of this group. We are known as reconqiesta."

"Then you're the ones who've been pulling the strings this entire time. What is it you're trying to accomplish."

"Something that should of been done years ago."

"Which is?" Saito said causing Cromwell to turn to him.

"To liberate the holy land from the elves."

This infuriated Saito even more.

"You mean to tell me you had all these people killed and others before them just for that pointless goal."

"pointless?!"Cromwell exclaimed.

"Yeah you're making everyone fight each other for an extremely stupid reason."

Cromwell was outraged at the thought of being belittled by a mere commoner.

"I've heard enough out of you!"

Cromwell said before turning to the viscount and continueing.

"Wordes dispose of this impudent boy along with Wales."

"With pleasure." Wordes said before drawing his wand and dashing in the two male teen's direction.

The remaining follows that still served Wales attempted to block the wind mage's path only to be quickly disposed leaving only Saito Wales and Aileen to fend off the enemies.

As Wordes came closer Saito unsheathed Derflinger as dashed at him.

Saito was about to just try and take Wordes head on but decided against it remembering the previous to fights against Wordes and his clone.

With this in mind Saito waited until he was in range Wordes's wand and dodged a trusting attack from Wordes and attempted to counter by slicing Worde's across his chest.

The viscount however dodged and created a strong gust of wind the blew Saito back.

Wales used the opportunity to attack with a thunder could which was negated by the hooded figure from before.

Saito then closed the distance between himself and Wordes and soon engaged in a sword sword with the Mage who used a wind spell to blow him against a wall of one of the surrounding buildings.

"You're suppose to be an all powerful familiar yet you can't even win against a simple wind clone." Wordes said as he stood over Saito.

"Shut up."Saito said angrily

"How to you intend to protect Aileen if you're this weak."

Wales who was standing a distance away saw another window of opportunity and started chanting to use a spell on Wordes.

However the first hood figure who was standing a distance away shot off an air cutter spell and impaled the young prince with multiple shards.

The blond teen was dead before he could even hit the ground.

Aileen just stood in shock from what she witnessed

"That's one prince boy down what's next I haven't had any real fun. Whity's just standing and Gundalfr can't even beat a weakling like Wordes." the figure said.

Saito looked at Wales's body practically as shocked as Aileen.

Soon the expression on Saito's faced darkened as he turned to the figure the killed Albion's prince.

"You'll pay for this." the human familiar said.

"Don't forget your opponent is me." Wordes declared drawing Saito's attention back to him and got a fast response.

"Like I care."

"You should since you're going to die and your master captured."

"You're just a cocky old man who thinks he's above the rest just because you can do a few magic tricks, and as for my master I'm not going to let any of you lay a single finger on her!"

Saito then grabbed the end of the Viscount's wand, gave it a push causing Wordes to stumble backwards while his sword change in appearance to a new and improved version of itself.

"You impudent fool!" Wordes yelled as he shot a bolt of lighting at Saito who blocked and absorbed the spell into the blade of his sword.

"I'll make this quick I don't have time to waste on you." Saito said in a low voice.

"How dare…" the wind Mage was saying until Saito ran at him and disappeared.

Nothing happened for the first few moments until blood spurted out of Worde's neck and Saito reappeared behind him. Not long after the Viscount's head fell off his body and on the ground ground.

Saito then turned to the ramaining four enemy's and spoke in a firm and loud voice.

"I'm not going to let any of you hurt anyone one else, I'll stop you here and now even if it kills me!"

* * *

**I was originally going to put the whole fight scene in this one chapter but didn't have enough time.**


	11. Mission falls apart part 2

**Ok sorry for the wait but as now of this is not the only story I'm working on and my newest one which is based off another anime is showing a fair amount of promise.**

**Get ready for an epic fight scene that I'm sure you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT**

* * *

Saito and Aileen were now standing across from the four remaining members of Reconquista.

Both Matilda and Cromwell were shocked by what they had just witnessed.

Saito had just used some unknown ability to kill the Griffen squad leader.

The hooded figure that had murdered wales seemed to be shaking to the point where it seemed he was scared.

It was kind of ironic considering he has assumed Saito to be hopeless a few moments ago.

"H h how is this happening?!" Cromwell asked backing away.

"You killed the guards murdered a guy my age who didn't do anything wrong to anyone, started a war here and you're trying to drag everyone on this continent into it all for the sake of some meaningless crusade. But you know what the worst part, the absolute worse part of all of all this is?!" Saito said as the the top part of the ruins on his back glowed more brightly.

"It's that you think you have the right to force Aileen to help you"

"You're really annoying kid." Matilda said before beginning her chant to summon a golem only for Saito disappear and reappear in front of her and follow up in a diagonal slice attack across Matilda's stomach area causing her to collapse on the ground thus defeating her. Then follow up by teleporting in front of Cromwell and attempting to quickly dispose oh him only to have his attack blocked by a think pole of ice made by the hooded figure that killed Wales who spoke soon after.

"Where the hell did this come from? A minute ago you were being overwhelmed by that senile excuse for a knight but now you're able to take him and Fouquet out in one go!"

"So what?"

"So what? You'll now be a fun guy to fight!"

While Saito and his opponent were locked in a sword/ice pole struggle Derflinger was baffled at what was taking place.

"How is partner using the teleporting ability like this? The ability is only meant to save his life in a pinch, but now he's using it at will. Could this have something to do with the ruins on his back that Aileen found?"

Derflinger didn't know for sure since he couldn't see the rune, but if he was able to see the top part of the rune which was glowing it would most likely add on to his suspicion.

After struggling a bit more Saito finally managed to break through the unknown being's defenses and attempted a vertical slice only for his enemy to avoid it by jumping back.

"The name's Owen, that other guy's name is Samuel."

It was then that the said figure Owen mentioned spoke.

"Owen we don't have time to waste on this boy, kill him and capture the girl."

"Come on can't I have a little fun with Gundalfr?"

"Make it quick."

"Fine." Owen said in an annoyed voice as he removed his hops and revealed him to have blue eyes and neatly trimmed brown hair.

"So you ready to have the fight of your life?" Owen asked as he made a sword made of ice and channeled magic through it to increase it's strength and durability.

"Ready whenever you are!" Saito declared as he and Owen dashed at each other.

Immediately the two combatants were locked in a fierce sword duel.

While the two fought it out Aileen was shocked by what she was seeing. Was this the same Saito? He was completely different from before, in the past he always struggled with the opponents even when fighting them one on one, but now he was practically holding off all of Reconquista by himself.

Regardless the albino Mage had decided the best course of action would be to assist her familiar. As such she drew her lunar blade and dashed towards the fight.

At this point Owen started to gain the upper hand and pushed Saito back only for Aileen the run up to him and enter a sword fight with Owen herself.

Owen throw a series of thrusting attack that to his surprise were all parried by Aileen.

"You're more skilled than I thought Whitey, I heard that your sword was used to amplify your wind and void magic."

"Happy to impress you but I have been trained to use the sword in close combat and you're wrong about one point."

"And that would be?"

"That my lunar blade amplifies both of my magic elements."

"Wait you don't mean."Owen questioned.

"Sorry to dissappoint but I do. This rapier only amplifies my wind magic. My void spell would break the blade if I ever attempted to use it to amplify the spell."

"But didn't you use it during your brief fight with Wordes at least that's what happened according to what Wordes himself had said."

"I did use the rapier but I didn't activate its' magic attribute, I used it to merely cast the spell and nothing more."

With that Aileen attempted multiple side slash attacks that were all parried or dodged.

Owen then created enough distance between himself and Aileen and used a wind spell to send the student prodigy skidding across the ground just in front of Samual who grabbed and restrained her without hesitation.

"Alright one void Mage captured and ready to be taken, now all that's left is to kill her feisty familiar." Owen arrogantly announced.

Saito now getting up yelled to the entire enemy group.

"Let her go!"

"Sorry but no can do." Owen said before dashing at Saito and attempting a vertical swing that the latter side stepped and avoided and followed up with a counter cutting Owen in his shoulder causing him to fall to one knee.

Now that the current obstacle had been cleared Saito used the teleporting technique to appear in front of Cromwell who pointed the purple ruby ring at him while wearing a rather terrified expression, it was clear he was scared of the human familiar.

In the next moment it started glowing and giving off some unknown sound that seemed to cause Saito to begin to feel as if he was no longer in control.

Fortunately Saito managed to swing his sword and slice off Cromwell's fingers before whatever force was trying to take him over could accomplish it's goal.

In the following moments Cromwell was on the ground screaming in pain from his losing his fingers.

The teen swordsman turned to face his final opponent who was still covered in a cloak.

Saito attempted to use his teleporting ability but it wouldn't activate. Not having time to ask why it wouldn't work Saito decide to continue the fight without using it.

He dashed at Samuel who dodged pushed Aileen to the ground and dodged every attack Saito threw at him.

Saito felt fatigue shooting through his body and his attacks were getting slower by the minute.

Things only got worst when Samuel punched Saito in his stomach with astounding strength that had enough force to send him flying into a wall.

After being sent through the wall Saito was desperately trying to move his body to no avail.

"Dammit move, move. Dammit how am I supposed to protect Aileen and stop this war if I can't here?"

As is if in response to the Japanese teen's thought an unknown voice spoke.

"You need power to protect your precious master and since I'm here you could say that your in luck."

_"Huh who is this?"_ Saito questioned in his mind.

"Someone who you should be grateful to for what I'm going to do."

"What you're going to do? What do you mean by that?"

"You're about to see just make sure you're at the ready, though you used up to much energy relying on that teleportation technique so much you should still be able to dig yourself out of the hole you're in."

Soon Saito lost consciousness, however the rune on his back had started to dimly glow from top to bottom.

Inside the hole that was made Saito appeared to be limp and unconscious to everyone at the scene as he laid on the ground on side and to make matters worst Samual was slowly advancing in his direction.

Seeing this the crimson eyes girl felt her stomach completely turn or ice.

"SAITOOO." Aileen screamed at the sight of what she had witnessed. She didn't know why but for once she was scared that things were going to turn out in the worst case scenario, she's been worried in past but never like this.

Wales was dead the guards were dead, and if Aileen didn't act quickly she'd lose the only person she 's come to truely trust in a long time.

She sharted chanting and tried to use her wind slice attack but for some unknown reason it didn't work.

Owen who was now standing answered the question that was going through the void mage's mind.

"When Samual grabbed you he used a special spell that he planted inside of you which is now negating any magic you may try to use."

Aileen picked up her rapier and gripped the hilt tightly.

_"How could everything go this horribly wrong? We were suppose to receive a simple letter and bring it back to Tristain. So why? Why has all this happened? Why did everything have to go this far wrong?!"_

"Hey Whity are we gonna fight or did you pick up that tiny sword for nothing?"

"SHUT UP." Aileen yelled before runner at Owen the engaging in a fierce sword fight

This time however Owen was having a much harder time thanks to the wound Saito gave him. He didn't have the strength to chant a spell while fighting off Aileen in hand to hand combat at the same time anymore. Another thing that'd be the the brunet's downfall was that because he couldn't use magic and fight at the same time he also could channel magic through his ice sword which meant his weapon of choice would undoubtedly break.

Aileen was swinging she weapon what all her might and with a clash of metel and ice the ice began crack and break off peice by peice since it no longer had magic reinforcing its' durability.

Seeing this Owen began to panic.

"Yo Samual I need a little help!" the former practically screamed.

Samual to Aileen's relief and horror turned his attention towards her and started to slowly walk in her direction.

She was horrified because without her magic she'd be a sitting duck,but she was also releived because it gave Saito a chance to escape.

Since the latter was taking his time coming to her Aileen decided she'd take out the former before Samuel got to her.

Her relentless attacks trying to bring down her opponent. At the current point in time Owen's sword had a visible crack going through it that mine as well of been acting as a mark of where the weapon would break when it clashed with Aileen's rapier.

However before the blow could be dealt A golem appeared in between Aileen and Owen confusing Aileen.

How was the golem summoned it couldn't of been by matilda she was dead, Cromwell was still screaming and writhing in agony from having his figures cut off and Owen were to injured to do any spell casting which left only Samuel.

It didn't look like it since Samuel wasn't even using a wand or holding any object to control the golem but without a doubt it had to be him.

Before long the ice appeared at under Aileen's feet and encased them thus immobilizing her legs, the spell was most likely also from Samuel and to add on to the Albino's problems the Golem was reaching down to grab her.

It was true she could destroy the the earth being with her void spell but her magic was still being constantly negated to keep her from using it.

Just before the situation to a turn for the worst the hole in the building that Saito was in started glowing causing both Samuel and Aileen to stare inside scrutinizing the hole to find Saito but couldn't find any trace of his figure.

When at least fifteen to twenty seconds had passed white glowing projectiles came flying out at an unknown speed at the giant.

On impact the golem was instantly shredded to bit and pieces before it had a chance to react.

When the golem was completely destroyed Aileen looked around she saw glowing white projectiles stuck in the ground and walls of various buildings, the white haire teen looked to her left to see a projectile and the shape of it was rather unusual at atleast to Aileen. The projectile looked to be a white leaf that was rather large, probably came up to Aileen's hips in terms of size. Another feature was that it was glowing very brightly. Aileen didn't get the get the chance to finish inspecting the object since it suddenly started to disintegrate from the top to the bottom until the only trace of it left was dust.

Before anyone could even begin to turn in the direction the projectile's came from Samuel suddenly collapsed and when everyone turned to him they saw a gash in a back that had a high amount of blood seeping out.

The sword wielding familiar was standing of him but something was different, very different. The expression on the humanoid familiar's face was completely devoid of any and all emotion. The

Most noticeable feature feature

Was the ruin on his back which was now glowing entirely, and also Saito's irises were now a light silver instead of their normal blue color.

Before long Cromwell noticed and yelled to Samuel who had distanced himself from the familiar by slowly rolling away.

"What are you doing? Hurry and eliminate the boy!"

Now standing again Samuel simply used earth magic to creat a sword for himself before speaking.

"I thought I defeated you, it may be true that I didn't kill you but a few moments ago you were in no condition to fight. So how are you standing before me now?"

Saito didn't reply, he simply stood his ground and got into a fighting pose.

"So you can't seem to hear me."

Not saying anything more Samuel dashed at Saito and soon the two were unchanged in an evenly matched sword fight.

As the two continued Aileen decided to turn her attention to Owen and ran at him at full speed.

however just when Aileen was upon her target she felt a force seize control of her body.

"I finally have you." Cromwell declared.

The moment Aileen turned her head in his direction she saw that he was holding a purple glowing ring that was giving off a unusual sound in his other hand that wasn't injured.

"What is…that?" the white haired teen managed to say.

"A special item I took from the water spirit. To be precise it is known as Andvari's ring, and as long as I have this no one can defy me. Even if you could you still can't win against us with your magic being restrained by Samuel's spell.

Hearing this the student prodigy became silent.

While that was happening Saito and Samuel were still locked in fierce combat and it was starting to look like Saito was gaining the upper hand.

Samuel was now completely confused. A commoner familiar somehow managed to go from not being able to stand up to Wordes and Matilda to being able to practically fight off the entire group of Reconquista and now things were starting to look grim for Samuel since he was slowly but surely being overpowered by Saito. Another baffling feature was how Saito didn't seem to be himself anymore, he seemed different somehow as if it was someone else fighting entirely but Samuel couldn't figure out how, or rather the cause of this change.

Not much more time had passed before Saito was completely on the offensive and breaking through his opponents defenses.

"It's no use this is the end!" Samuel thought to himself when Saito pushed him to the ground and raised his sword to deal the final blow.

Time seemed to slow down as Saito started to swing his sword at a downwards angel.

However just before Saito could kill him he heard his master's voice.

"SAITOOO." Aileen screamed as both Cromwell and Owen advance closer to her with the intent on taking her to Reconquista's hideout.

As far as anyone knew they could easily make the assumption that the seemingly possessed swordsman teleported in front of Cromwell and severed off the hand he was using to hold Andvari's ring.

Just mere moments later he teleported to his master's side.

Aileen stared at the now silver eyed familiar who was staring intently at Samuel.

"It looks like you've exhausted all the energy you had." Samuel said baffling both Aileen and Owen who was the next to speak.

"What are talking abo…"

He stopped in mid sentence the second he saw Saito collapse on the ground.

"What the…how did…?"Owen said before being answered by Samuel.

"That power he used to destroy my golem it drained him far too much and now he can't even maintain a simple stance. I'd say it's safe to assume this fight is over."

"I was hoping to pay Gundalfr back for what he did to me."

"Stay away!" Aileen yelled out.

She was now at the Unconscious Saito's side and trying to wake him up.

"Sorry Whity but your about to be captured and that guy is about to be six feet under!" Owen said as he and his ally came closer.

Aileen in response ran at the two with her rapier in hand but didn't make much progress when Samuel perrier the blow and punched her with just enough force to send skidding across the ground next to Saito.

She wasted no time in attempt to get up but the blow to her stomach surprisingly did enough damage that her effort was in vain.

"This can't be happening, I don't want everything taken from again!" thought the now desperate Mage.

"This is the end." Samuel said in a monotone voice.

Aileen tried to think of a way out of the situation but no matter how much she did she couldn't come close to a single one.

Just when the two members of Reconquista were upon her a voice the sounded monotone and female spoke.

"JAVELIN."

Not long after a giant ice shard could be seen coming down towards Owen an Samuel.

* * *

**Cliffhanger are a real bitch aren't they? Lol**

**OK I'll just tell there is a reason this ch took so long to post and that's because I had to alter the events in this chapter because let's just say it would've made for an in balanced fight that've made Saito too overpowered.**


	12. Recovery and return

**OK let's get this next chapter out of the way, I apologize for how shorthat his chapter going to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT.**

* * *

Aileen and Saito had now escaped from the remaining members of Reconquista thanks to the assistance of Tabitha who used a Javelen spell to briefly ward off the enemies long enough for her dragon familiar to grab Saito and Aileen.

The humanoid familiar was still unconscious and now laying on Aileen with his head in his masters lap.

Aileen was relieved that the ordeal was over and that her and Saito were or rather Saito more so than herself.

She wasn't sure why but the thought of him being killed frightened her to no end.

"Aileen do you have any idea what happened to partner back there?"Derflinger asked.

"N no, let's just ask Saito when he wakes up."

"Then what do we do in the mean time."

"To put it simply after Saito wakes up I intend to head to my homeland in southern Tristain."

"Why?"

"To get my father's journal."

"What for?"

"To find out more information on Saito's new rune."

"I see it what should partner do?"

"Train at the academy while I'm gone."

"You mean…?"

"Yes I'll head to my home myself?"

"That's surprising."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but this is important."

"Aright."

"What are you two talking about?" Kircje suddenly asked.

"Nothing of any real relevance at least not to you or any of the others."

"Hmph."

"If you're done with any nosy questions you may have focus on bugging someone else."

"Geez you know one would show a little more gratitude."

"I've more important things to attend to than showing you gratitude for something you didn't help do in any way."

That statement caused Kirche to glare at the Albino Mage only to be ignored angering her further.

"Almost back." Tabitha said in a monotone voice.

"Good I want to get Saito back to my room soon." Aileen said as the academy came into view.

When everyone landed on the academy grounds they found Osmond and Colbert waiting for them.

As they got off of Syphled Aileen hoisted Saito's unconcsious body over her back and started to walked towards the entrance of the school.

Osmond would've tried greet Aileen but noticed she wasn't in the best of moods. In the next few moments that passed Aileen simply walked past Osmond shoving the wind rudy ring into his hand saying give it to her majesty in the process.

before the headmaster had a chance to call after her Aileen was already inside the building and out of sight.

XXXXX

In the halls of Albion's castle Owen was walking alone in the darkness of the night. The only source of light was the moonlight that shined through the windows.

Owen was now meeting with another person who had the majority of their body.

The curves on the figure's body indicated they were female and the voice they had eliminated any doubt of that very fact the moment they spoke.

"So have you found out if this said girl is truly a void Mage?"

"Yes. Without a doubt this girl is a descendant of the void and one whose power seem to surpass that of any other void descendants that are around today."

"Interesting. But there's something else I need to know I assume you already know what it is."

"Yes Cromwell intends to invade the village of tarbes off Tristain refuses to surrender and the chances of that happening are rather low."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes the Nobility are weak but their misplaced pride will drive them to fight even without the alliance with Germania."

"So I take you managed to get ahold of the letter the Tristain's hair sent to the prince."

"Yes during the fighting I managed to obtain it." Samuel said handing the letter to the shrouded figure.

"If this task out of the way the only step left to take is using this country to wage war against Tristian."

"Then I'll go manipulate Cromwell into invading the village I mentioned before."

Samuel said before walking past the shrouded figure. However just as he reach the point where the hallway turned he stopped and spine once more.

"I didn't know what you're after but you'd best remember me and Owen are not your pawns."

The figure didn't seem to respond or feel the least bit intimidated, they simply walked off as if simply brushing off the comment.

Regardless that he never said it directly he didn't trust the person he'd just met with.

XXXXX

When he came to Saito looked around and scanned the immediate area he was in.

His vision started out blurry so he really couldn't tell at first but after a few moments his surroundings became clearer the Japanese teen came to realize that he was inside Aileen's room.

"Wh what am I doing back here wasn't I knocked out and then…" Saito thought but then realized he couldn't recall anything beyond being knocked unconscious by Samuel hearing someone speaking to him.

He immediately tried to recall who it was but couldn't on the account of the fact that he never found out at the time he heard them. Soon after he tried to remember what they said but to his own surprise he couldn't, everything that happened after Samuel knocked him out was a complete blank with the expedition of a voice saying something Saito couldn't recall.

After giving up reluctantly Saito attempted to sit up only to discover there was something pushing down on his chest.

He looked to see a shroud of white and realized it was none other then his master resting her head on top of his chest fast asleep.

He couldn't help but smile at the site, though he wouldn't admit it he though Aileen looked rather cute.

Before long Saito started running his fingers through Aileen's hair. Much to his surprise it was a lot softer than he had imagined.

"So partner likes doing lewd things to girls in their sleep, that's a new one."

Heading this Saito looked frantically around the room until he found his Sword laying against the wall.

"All I was did was stroke her hair. How is that lewd?"

"You may just be stroking your masters hair now but if it keeps up knowing you you're going try and do more."

"Define more."

Derflinger was about to speak but was cut off by Saito.

_"On second thought never mind."_

"If you say so." Derflinger said before deciding to change the subject.

"So partner happened with you during that fight?"

"I was knocked out by that hooded guy."

"No after that."

"I heard some weird voice."

"And?"

"And everything's a complete blank after that."

Derflinger became confused by his partner's response and didn't make any effort to hide his bafflement.

"…What?"

"I don't remember anything that happened after I was knocked out."

"You mean to tell me you don't remember almost killing the remainder of that group off."

"No, I blacked out after hearing that voice I mentioned."

"Do you remember what it said?"

"Unfortunately no."

"That's a Shame."

"Sorry if you were hoping for me to tell you more but I don't have any more information to give you."

"There's no need to apologize, if you don't have information on something then it really can't really be helped."

"I guess so but still I'd like to know what happened after was out."Saito said and without hesitation Derf began to explain the events that occurred."

* * *

**That it for this chapter I once again apologize for the short length. Thenext few updates are going to be delayed because from this point on the story's going to start detouring from the anime/light novel a lot more.**


	13. Decisions

**OK originally the wait for this chapter to come out was actually going to be longer but circumstances changed.**

**So after deciding to do this chapter I've also decided to start correcting a s#!+load of grammar mistake in a few of the previous chapters here's the current one enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

Saito was completely shocked after hearing his enchanted sword story of what had happened. Finding out he became possessed by an unknown force, gained unbelievable strength that allowed him to all but defeat the remaining members of reconqiesta.

It was quite a bit to take in still for a good portion the situation worked itself out though not completely. If what Derflinger said then that meant that Samuel and Owen were still put there.

"So Derf did you see how I shot those white thing's you told me about."

"No all I managed to do was catch a glimpse of something long and white coming out of your back."

"Something white?"

"Yeah, I didn't really catch that enough of a glimpse to make out what it was."

"So just to be clear. You're telling me during the time I was knocked out I grew something out of my back and almost won the entire fight single handedly?"

The enchanted sword's explanation was just something that seemed to unreal even if Saito was in a different world.

"No but somewhere along those lines." drag said answering Saito's previous question.

"What happened to Aileen when all this was going on?"

"She attempted her own attack on those guys but it didn't go well since that one guy used some special magic that bound Aileen's."

"And after that?"

"Are you really that dull? I already told you they almost captured Aileen."

"Sorry I just needed to make sure I had the story straightened out."

"Oh."

Saito didn't press the conversation any further or press his sword for anymore information than he already had. At this point Saito was more or just relieved that the mission was over.

Though he didn't really get to know Wales or any of his followers, seeing them being slaughtered all for the sake of reclaiming some so called holy land was something that just angered him to no end, the entire goal reconqiesta strived for was pointless and the fact they dragged innocents into the situation was bad enough but on top of all that the ones behind the entire ordeal tried to drag Aileen into it is what really didn't sit well with Saito. But one thing that Saito remembered that frightened him to some extent was the fact that he not only defeated Wordes and Matilda but he also took both of their lives. It's true he was mad at then for what they were attempting to do but thinking back was it really necessary to kill them?

As Saito remembered his actions during the battle against reconqiesta the images of Wordes and Matilda's dead forms kept appearing in his mind as if to remind the teen of what he had done.

Before long he was struggling to push images out of his head but to no avail whatsoever.

Derflinger noticing that something was off about his owner decided to find out what it was.

"Partner something on your mind."

"N-no I-I'm fine."

"If you say so." The enchanted sword relaxed that he wasn't going to get any information out of his current owner.

Saito turned to his master who was still fast asleep in his lap. He was half she was safe.

Back during the battle with Wordes and Matilda he wasn't thinking of anything else but protecting her even if it costed his own life. Where along the way he got so attached to his master was something he wasn't sure about himself. In the beginning he didn't care for his situation or anything other then getting back to earth but then the circumstances change and he wanted to get stronger to impression Aileen prove he was worthy of being her familiar. It upset him when she said that he wasn't anything special at the inn which is probably what driven the humanoid familiar to dual Wordes

The more Saito thought about things the more he came to realize he was finding Holkegenia to be more preferable than his own world and why wouldn't he? Aside from two close friends from his world there was no one who'd miss him if he were dead and the two friends of his had each other to rely as they always have more so than Saito himself, he had no real home their and no family whatsoever so he was alway an orphan, all and all Saito never had anything bore any real significance. Maybe he still didn't it still for some reason Saito wasn't even sure of himself he was somewhat content with being Aileen's familiar, he didn't know what he felt for her all he was aware of was that Aileen was like no one he ever met in his life.

The humanoid familiar had his attention jerked to his master when he felt her head start moving, it was obvious his master was waking up. After a few more moments Aileen slowly lifted her head off of Saito's chest and yawned.

The male teen found the sight kind of amusing.

"Nice to see you awake sleepyhead." Saito said I'm a friendly voice.

"I suppose I could say the same thing about you considering you went to sleep long before me." The latter said becoming fully awakened.

"It's good to see everything worked out."

hearing this Aileen wore a more stern expression and turned away from Saito.

"I honestly wish that was the case."

"What why?"

"Saito I'm going to be honest, the situation might escalate on a political scale."

"H how."

"I'm sure you're aware of how the rebels were striving to overthrow the royal family."

"Yeah?"

"…They succeeded."

"!"

An expression of brief bafflement came over Saito's face before his master continued.

"The truth is you crippled the faction leading the rebellion but you never defeated them."

"…"

The otherworldly figure wasn't sure what to say, from the way Derflinger had explained things in that it was clear that reconqiesta wasn't beaten but being reminded of that very fact and finding out that the situation with Albion would likely worsen was nothing that could be called enjoyable by Saito's standards.

Seeing his silence Aileen decided to change the subject."

"Saito listen we need to talk about one more matter at hand."

"I'm all ears."

XXXXX

In the thrown room of he palace of Albion Owen and Samuel were now meeting up with Cromwell who sat in one of the chairs meant for the royal family of Albion. He now wore red bandages over the his one and now fingerless hand he had left and one the wrist that no longer had a hand attached to it at all, the bandage that were wrapped around the wrist were much more moist. Water mages did their best to heal it but healing something as severely as a lost limp was easier said than done.

As Owen and Samuel approached the selected leader he looked up his eyes were blood shot red and he was laughing hysterically he had been ever since the encounter with Saito.

It was clear that Cromwell had suffered a high amount of Psychological damage from his fingers and hand being severed off up until now he'd never been in a fight against anyone strong enough to even inflict minor injuries let alone wounds as severe as the ones Saito had inflicted. The physical pain was unbearable for the leader on the faction known as reconqiesta and the fact it was still lingering didn't serve to make the situation any better for him.

"Why do we have to keep this guy around? With the trauma he suffered from his encounter with Gundalfr he's no longer fit to lead this group."Owen said.

"You're right he's not but you know what would happen if we were to try and take charge, the nobility of Albion would never allow it."

Owen now wore a more worried expression.

"That may be true but if things keep going the way they are now our group will be done for rather quickly."

"If that were to happen control over this country's militia would be handed over to the generals."

"What about that secretary?"

"I can't say for certain."

Owen now wore a more serious expression.

"She always was secretive, it makes me uncomfortable."

"That's easy to understand."

"…"

"Owen don't worry about what that damned manipulative woman."

"But what of she tries to have us killed."

"I won't let it come to that, that much I promise."

"I hope so."

"We been through much together over the years. This war will not be the end of either of us."

"I believe you but don't push yourself too far your back is still damaged from our last encounter with Gundalfr."

"I could say the same for you on with that shoulder of yours."

"That's true but we still we need to decide what we're going to do if things go wrong."

"I have already made plans to ensure our safety even if that happens."

"H how!"

"With this." Samuel raised his hand to reveal the purple ruby ring.

"Isn't that?"

"With this we can speed things up, but first we need to collect a few corpses.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Two individuals. One that will be a trump card and the other will simply act as an extra ally."

XXXXX

"But why do I have to stay here?" Saito asked.

Aileen explained that she was heading home to find certain information but she refused to tell Saito what the information was on.

"Because I don't need my family finding out that I summoned a human familiar."

"You're going to start ranting about social status of nobles are you?"

"Of course not you fool, Anyone who mindlessly flaunts their status deserves to be stripped of it, being a noble doesn't mean you can just act carefree and arrogant.""

Hearing that was a surprise Saito knew Aileen wasn't the type to flaunt but to think she looked down on the Nobles who did was something even the humanoid familiar wasn't aware of though it explained why she didn't think all the kindly of the other students and why she pitied Guiche so much.

"Okaaay but that still doesn't explain why."

"You were put in harm's way on more

the one occasion during the previous mission."

At the mention of the mission another question popped into Saito's mind that probably should've been asked sooner.

"Why'd the princess even give us that mission anyway? It's not like either of us are that close to her."

"I can't say for sure, the letter simply said that she considered sending someone else at first but didn't want to put them harm's way."

"So she decides to put us in it instead?" Saito said in a voice that displayed slight but understandable irritation.

"No the letter said that we were the only one's she could put her faith in."

"But she doesn't even know us."

"I don't know anything more about it beyond what the letter said. Honestly I can't even begin to fathom how that women thinks."

"Nither can I."

"There's no use speaking about it now, all you need to know is that I'm leaving tomatoes morning to head to my homeland."

"But then what am I supposed to do."

"Practice wielding your sword."

"Who Derflinger?"

"Of course. What other sword is there?" Aileen asked in an annoyed voice intending for the question to be rhetorical but to her further irritation her familiar came up with an answer.

"There is the lunar blade."

Hearing this made Aileen's annoyance reach its' peek and the next reply she gave didn't do anything to hide it though she wasn't intending to.

"THAT BLADE IS MINE YOU MORON." Aileen screamed starttling Saito and causing him to fall backwards.

"OK Ok." Saito retorted defensively.

"Good now if you don't have anymore questions I need to get ready."

"Oh."

"it's going to take a while so should leave and find a way to preoccupy your time." Aileen said before walking over to her dresser and opening. For the first few moments Saito just stood on the room next to the doorway trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Realizing he was still in the room the pale skinned Mage turned to him."

"You realize I'm going through my laundry right now do you not?"

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"LEAVE !"

Saito practically flinched at his master's angry outburst at him but quickly fled room all the same. After he was out of sight Aileen shut the door.

"Idiot." Aileen muttered to herself before returning to her current task. The reason Aileen made Saito leave was because she didn't want him to see her more privet laundry such as her underclothes or underwear. As far as she knew Saito should've already known that considering she always made him vacate the room when she got changed before she even began to open any of the drawers in her room.

Outside of the room Saito headed for the entrance of the school.

"Wow partner I think that's the first time I've seen that girl become so scary."

"I wouldn't say that it was the first time she's been that scary. Remember what happened at the ball."

"Oh yeah when you tried peaking at her cleavage?"

"Ye yeah that."

"I forgot about that but considering you were being a pervert I can't say I blame Aileen."

"I wasn't being a pervert I was just."

"Partner you were peeking at your master's breast."

"So?"

"That's what perverted boys like you do."

"OK can we get off this subject now?"

"Sure."

With that particular conversation over and done with Saito continued through a few more halls where he passed a students here and there, some he recognized others he didn't or at least he didn't bother to shoot enough of a glance to do so.

After a few more minutes Saito found his way to the outside grounds where he unsheathed Derflinger and activated his ruins.

Much to his surprise however the changes that the ruins invoked were normal, he got a boost of strength and speed and knowledge of how to use the weapon he was currently holding, but he didn't feel any other power flowing through him like he during during the previous battle.

After a few moments Saito ran forward and leapt into the direction he ran. When he become frustrated when nothing happened and in response he attempted a few more leaps that start to cause other students to stare at him in question.

"Uh partner you realize how ridicules you look right?"

"I'm not jumping around for no reason you know."

"Then why are you? Everyone around us is staring at you most likely wondering if you're not right in the head."

"First of all I'm not just leaping around, I'm trying to figure out how to use that one move."

"Move? What move?"

"The really fast attack I was using."

"Oh you mean the teleportation technique."

"Yeah how do I use that?"

"Heck if I know. That ability is only for worst case scenarios."

"Only in worst case scenarios, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, the teleporting trick is normally only supposed to be used in an emergency such as saving you when you're on the brink of death."

"Wait does that mean?"

Derflinger answered Saito before he finished.

"Yeah partner up until now there hasn't been any Gundalfr who could use that ability the way you did during that fight."

"What about after I was knocked out."

"Any ability you used when you were in that unconscious state is something no familiar or Mage has ever accomplished."

"But was I really that strong when I was possessed by whatever was controlling me at the time?"

"Yeah though the way I described the event might be called an understatement."

"How can that be?"

"Because with the power you were using you could've taken on five hundred of the most powerful square class at least and probably without putting much effort into it."

"That sounds like an exaggeration."

"Believe me it's not."

Saito was having a hard time believing what Derf had said. During the mission he barely had strength to hold his own against a square class Mage like Wordes until Derflinger was restored and Saito temporarily gained control of the teleportation ability.

Despite what his enchanter weapon told him Saito decided to keep trying until he accomplished his current goal.

XXXXX

About an hour had passed since Saito left and Aileen finally had everything she would need to for the trip to her home packed. The necessities were mostly clothes a small amount which normally wouldn't even take thirty minutes to pack away but since most of her uniforms were dirty she had to do some searching through her dresser to find good ones.

She felt the urge to question why none of the maids washed her clothes but came to the conclusion that now wasn't the time to worry about it.

Her top priority was finding her father's original journal to see what information it held about her familiar's new ruin. As for what she'd do the rest of the day, that was something she was unsure of but she didn't care, whatever tomorrow would hold occupied her thoughts.

XXXXX

"Partner I really think it's time to give up."

"And why…do…you think that?" Saito asked between breaths.

He had been trying to get the teleportation ability to work but made no progress whatsoever.

"You're not getting anywhere and the number of students staring you had tripled and frankly this whole ordeal is starting to become rather humiliating."

"Oh come on there aren't that ma…ny." Saito scanned the surrounding area in dismay discovering that Derflinger was right.

Almost half of the student body had been watching him try to use the teleportation technique or rather hope around wildly.

"Soooo Saito is hoping around like that some kind of commoner custom?" A female voice asked and Saito turned to see Kirche staring at him with an expression that made it obvious that she now thought he was nuts.

"No it's not like that I just…" Saito didn't know what to say he couldn't speak about what happened on the mission do to the fact that it was one that had to be carried out in secret and even if that wasn't the case he doubted anyone would believe him if he told them about the fight with Wordes and the other rebel leaders, the familiar was having a hard believing or himself.

"OK then I guess I'll see you around when you're acting normal." Kirche said before swiftly leaving and before long many other students did the same most likely wanting to be far away from the otherworldly teen.

"Just when I thought things were looking up." Saito said in a depressed tone realizing he had gotten an extremely undesired reputation amongst the students.

* * *

**OK I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Now I knew I've said that the second the was going to differ a lot more but to be clear the majority of not all of it is going to have its' own plot which will introduce a high number of OC's both protagonist and antagonist alike. I'm currently working on it so you might want to pay a little extra attention to keeping track of what's going on updates might stay slow for a while.**


	14. Departure and preparation

**OK I have no real excuse for taking so long to update but the Irrelevant so shut up and enjoy chapter. Sorry if it's short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT.**

* * *

The night had passed and Aileen was already awake, fully dressed and headed for the stables.

She was eager to head out considering that she hadn't heard from her family since she first arrived at the school to become a student. It would be the first time in two years since she last saw anyone from her home.

As the entrance of the academy so did a certain blacked maid.

"Miss Angelo? What are doing up this early?"

"I'm heading out. Since it's summer vacation many of the students are heading back head to their homes."

Siesta figured as much but was still caught off guard most of the Nobility never make a point to be punctual about anything unless it benefited them and their personal status. Then again Aileen wasn't like the majority of students, she was much more friendly towards commoners such as Siesta as opposed to the other Mages which see commoners as nothing more than objects to be used to better their own lives, it was one of reasons why Aileen was more liked than most other students by the servants and kitchen staff.

"I see."

"Listen Siesta if it's not too much of an inconvenience could you look after my familiar while I'm away? I have a task I need take care of and I'm unable to bring Saito with me."

"Certainly." Siesta said with an honest smile. She was impressed with Siato since he defeated Guiche and wanted to get closer to him.

"Thank you. Now I have to be on my way."

"Good luck with what you're trying to do miss Angelo."

Not feeling the need to say anymore the two went their separate ways.

Heading down the hallway Siesta wondered why Aileen wasn't bringing Saito with her but didn't question her on the matter due to the difference in their social status even if Aileen didn't really make it a point to mindlessly flaunt it.

As she headed to the dorm rooms another thought hit her. She could use this opportunity to get closer to Saito. Since he wouldn't almost always be with his master now he would be alone. Kirche was finally starting to show signs of moving on to flirting with other males particularly the male students since they were doing a better job of blindly falling for her without a second thought.

Still that left the question of how exactly she intended to get closer to Saito. Many ideas came to mind from appealing to him via use of her cooking skills to using flashy methods but the latter of the ideas was far to embarrassing for her, unlike Kirche she wasn't flauntful with the assets of her body. The former of the two ideas at least in her opinion not solid enough to guarantee

Now hitting a road block in her plans the black haired maid puffed up her cheeks in frustration. It was annoying how she couldn't think of anything good to do with Saito now that she more or less had him to herself and odds were she'd never get another opportunity like this again.

Siesta couldn't afford to have a mental block now, she had to think of something and soon.

As Siesta became occupied with her thoughts she heard a male voice behind her.

"Hey Siesta. What are you up to."

The said girl spun around to see none other then Saito. Thinking frantically of an answer to give him she remembered what day it was.

"I'm just taking care of the last of the chores before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow."

"I'll be given the day off, I plan to use it to see my relatives. W w would you like to come."

"Um sure when will we leave?" Saito asked eager to get an answer. He was hoping it would be an early time, as far as he was concerned the faster he was out of the academy the better, for obvious reasons ranging from not wanting anything to do with most of the students(to the point that their very presence was a nuisance to him) with the only exceptions being Kirche (some of the time) and Tabitha to his embarrassing display back when he was trying to use the teleporting ability making absolutely no success.

"During the early mourning."

"Ok I'll be looking forward to it." Saito said.

He was baffled as to why his master had left him at the academy but figured he shouldn't worry that much. With Wardes and Matilda both death and Cromwell crippled the threat of someone hurting Aileen was greatly reduced though it hadn't completely disappeared. Still it was domineshed enough that Saito wouldn't need to spend every second worrying about what could happen and to further ease his troubles Angelo has proven herself to be a strong fighter.

XXXXX

In a remote location in Albion Owen and Samuel were now meeting up. For the last few days the two had met up at different locations to discuss what the next course of action was. It was already established that they needed to use the crippled and mentally broken Cromwell.

What remained to be done was to reveal a certain set of potential trump cards that could be used in the upcoming war.

Layed across the ground were two bodies. One of the former ruler Wales Tudor, and the other was corpses of the former captain of the Tristainia griffin squad viscount Wardes. His head was sown back onto his neck leaving a visible scar that a good portion of was covered in threads, the sight of it would make most people cringe in disgust.

Holding out the ring that previously was in Cromwell's possession Samual began to utilize its' mysterious power. After a few moments the ring's jewel started to glow brightly almost to the point of blinding Owen who was wandering what Owen planned do and didn't have to wait long to find out.

After the light dimmed and went out the body of Wardes groaned which startled Owen to the point that he stumbled back a few step.

In the following moments the corpse opened its' eyes and looked around with a frantic look in its' eyes.

"Wh where am I?" the revived Wardes asked.

Looking around the immediate area he discovered it was dark and the two moons shown very clearly. The area was in seem to be a clearing in an unknown part of the forest.

"Calm down." Samuel said in a demanding tone that jerked Wardes attention to him.

Wardes would probably of expressed further confusion if not for arrogance born from his status.

"You have some nerve taking that tone with me considering you're nothing more than a fallen Mage, you and your friend!" Wordes said referring to Owen.

It was well known among the Reqonquista that both Owen and Samuel were fallen mages who were no longer Nobles. With this in mind Wardes simply figured that anything that either of the two commoner mages thought or whatever opinions they had were all irrelevant.

"That is irrelevant, as of now I have a task I need you to take care of."

"What make you believe I'd lower to such a level that'd allow me to handle mundane task that you couldn't poform."

The answer the Viscount received served to add further insult to himself.

"The fact that you failed the previous task you were charged with."

"How dare you?!" the former exclaimed.

"If you don't like being insulted than do the missions you are given correctly." this time it was Owen who was speaking.

Wardes turned to him drawing his baton like battle wand. The reason he even had in spite of the fact he was dead just minutes ago was because Owen ordered that soldiers that carried his body not to take anything from it.

"It seems that you two peasants need to be taught a lessoin." Wardes said in a low voice. With his rage reaching its peak the former captain of the griffon squad started chanting preparing a thundercloud spell.

However before the former could even get halfway through the incantation or even one third of the way he felt someone's hand wrap around his neck and found himself pinned to a tree by Samuel.

"If you're finished mindlessly flaunting status you're not even worthy of your next mission has been decided." Samuel deadpanned.

"Next mission ?! since when have you been granted any such authority that allows you to decide anyone's mission let alone my own." the viscount asked barly able to speak.

"Since I obtained this." Owen said showing Wardes the purple ruby ring a had.

"Andvari's ring!…When did you…?"

"A little after you were killed by Gundalfr." Owen said letting go of Wardes who fell to his hands and knees. Shoc

The square class wind mage remembered how Saito's sword absorbed his sword and how Saito had disappeared seemingly without soon followed by the severe pain that shot through his neck but nothing beyond that.

The former began running his fingers along his neck line and soon found the scar along it.

In the next instant Wardes felt pure shock followed by pure rage and hatred for Satio for what the said boy had done to him.

"That Wretched abomination! Where is he?" Wardes demanded.

"Most likely back in Tristain."

"How could you let him get away? He's nothing more than a mere commoner familiar!"

"One who defeated you." Owen deadpan.

"Watch your tone, you may be a Mage but you're no longer a noble."

"Your noble status has no meaning to me."

"Then let me change that." Wardes said point his wand at Owen who didn't even show any change in his expression. Samuel grew annoyed and decided it was time to put a stop to Wardes actions and his attempts at trying to flaunt his status and become violent weren't threatening by any means but they were a bit of a nuisance

Before the Viscount could even start his incantation Sameul sent a strong fist into the Viscount's stomach sending him skidding across the ground.

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath Wardes began to get up but was quickly pinned by two ice shard impaling both his shoulders followed by samuel's foot being plant on the side of his head which was then slowly pushing against his temple.

"Don't lose focus on the reason we summoned you, we revived you from death and can send you back at anytime. Am I clear?" Samuel demanded.

Wardes refused to speak out of arragance derived from his social status but that was soon but to an end when the pressure against the side of increased to the point that it threated to cause his skull to litterally cave in.

"Rrgg OK…you win"

After finally getting Wardes to cooperate Sanuel removed his foot from the Viscount's temple but immediately after grabbed by his neck for a third time only unlike the first two times Samuel was holding the viscount off the ground and was letting the middle aged mage's body dangle hoplessly as he put enough pressure on the viscount's neck to all but cut off his air supply.

"Now that we're in the same page listen carefully because these are going to be the instructions for you're next mission." Samuel deadpanned removing his wood.

Meanwhile Owen smiled at the sight of what was taking place and at what would more than likely take place in the future.

_"It looks like we now have someone we can for the test, this upcoming battle should yield rather interesting results."_

* * *

**OK I was going to make this chapter one scene longer but I was sick of dragging out the update so this is the whole thing. still I think the next chapter that'll come out after this one may be interesting to some of you.**


	15. Desired and undesired reunion

**OK since the amount of people favoring/following this story is increasing I've decided it was a good time to whip out another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT**

* * *

"I don't mean to be be rude but how much longer is it going to take to get to your home town. My rear is really REALLY sore." Saito complained.

He and Siesta had been riding for more or less an entire day on horse back and just as Saito said there his butt was really sore to the point where it was becoming unbearable.

"We're almost there, it'll be another ten minutes."

Saito became extremely grateful hearing that news. Soon his suffering would be over.

"So do you have any siblings."

"why yes. I have seven younger brothers."

"Seven? That's surprising."

"Why is that? Don't you have any siblings?"

Saito went silent for a few moments as of thinking of how to answer before speaking.

"No."

"Then what family do you have?"

The atmosphere become rather uncomfortable after the maid asked that particular question.

Saito's head tilted downwards to the point where his expression could no longer be seen.

The following moments began to slowly become more intense with each passing second.

Now feeling as that she spoke of something she shouldn't have Siesta wanted to apologize but before she got the chance Saito looked up at her with a cheery smile and finally replies to her previous question.

"Well you see. I never really met any of my family, the only people who I could even really consider that were to close childhood friends of mine."

"I see." Siesta said happy that the darker atmosphere was gone.

However there was a feeling that told the ebony haired Mage that the smile the humanoid familiar's smile was fake.

"Anyway let's hurry I've been wanting to rest for a while now!" Saito said in an enthusiastic tone.

XXXXX

Now in the southern regions of Tristain Aileen was just arriving at her home town.

It was late at night and the two moon's shined brightly illuminated Aileen's figure in the darkness of the night. One might think that's a good thing but one major flaw is that if an enemy were to come looking for her it would be rather easy. Not that it really mattered, the white haired Mage doubted anyone with hostile intentions would show up soon.

Even if they were currently looking for her they'll probably just think she's at the academy. And since she never told anyone where she was from the staff and other students wouldn't be able to tell anyone where she was.

Taking in the sight of the town Aileen smiled. It had been almost two years since anyone heard from her. The town was fairly large due to the fact the two other noble families lived in it. And owned land on the outskirts, the city itself belonged to Aileen's family.

The town had a surprisingly organized shade as opposed to other places that just looked like a cluster house and shops. The first few building were constructed alongside each side of a road made of cobblestone going through the entire town until it got to the center area the buildings were set up so they were located along the edge of the fairly large circle shaped plaza which had a large fountain in the middle. At the other side there was plaza was another road which was only half the length of the first one. At its' end was a massive villa which belonged to Aileen's family it was one of the places she intended to visit but not at the moment.

Regardless Aileen didn't plan to stay too long she needed to gather any information she could on the second rune her familiar had.

She began to ride in the direction of her destination. Her horse had a pretty fast speed do it didn't take her long to reach to town entrance

Because of the length of the first road which was probably around somewhere just under twenty meters combines with the fact that Aileen was forced to walk on foot after she initially entered the town, it took a few minutes to get to the plaza.

The Albino teen stared to head for the left side of the plaza or more specifically to the mansion on in the middle of the left side of building along the plaza's edge.

She had a certain childhood friend that she had been wanting to see for a long time now.

But just before she got to she stopped. She had a feeling that someone was watching her but that was impossible. It was dark out and most people were in doors with the exception of a few drunken commoners who were looking for some woman to harass but everyone in this particular town knew that Aileen was a Noble, as such none of the said drunkards would beware try anything with her.

Aileen scrutinized the immediate area but found nothing. Disregarding the feeling of unease which turned out to be a mistake.

The instant Aileen turn in the direction of the mansion a tentacle like object wrapped itself around her body yanking her off the ground.

Struggling to no avail to get free Angelo looked up to see it was actually a tail which was attached to a massive stingray like creature floating in the air.

"It seems capturing you was easier than I thought." announced a female voice.

The tail that was holding Aileen extended and raised itself until the said girl was held in front of the head of the stingray.

On top of giant being was what seemed to be an adult woman but her identity was different matter completely. Who whoever the woman was she was completely concealed in the shadow of the night with the exception of her forehead which had a purple glow to it. Though she couldn't be seen for the majority part she was obviously an intruder to the town.

"Who are you? What do you want."

"Who's I am is not important, weather it is who you are."

"How is that?"

"Because you have the void which is something that shouldn't be possible."the woman said before pausing as if contemplating what to say next and soon continued.

"I doubt your aware since the subject hasn't been spoken of for years. But the void is supposed to be passed to and possessed by the four royal families of Tristain, Albion, Gallia, and Romilia."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"From what I've found out your not a member of any of the royal families nor are any of your ancestors. So how in the world do you possess the element of void?!"

"That't no concern of yours." a third female voice said from the ground.

Before Aileen or the adult female could even look down a beam of fire shot upwards and pierced the middle of the stingray causing its' entire body to shatter to pieces.

Aileen found herself falling to the ground but was caught by yet another figure before she hit the ground.

Taking sight of the figure who had just saved her from falling to her death Aileen's expression became a scowl the figure was a male teen dressed in clothes that a commoner would where, he had brown messy hair and brown eyes. he was someone Aileen knew for many years, however he was not someone she liked or thought of has a friend, just an annoying cocky pest.

"So how fairs the white princess?"

"I'm fine and I told you not to call me that the last time we saw each other Mitch!" the red eyed girl exclaimed.

Mitch merely wore a smug smile on his face as he turned to the intruder.

"So who are you? It takes some nerve to nerve to come here and attack my lovely Aileen."

Immediately after he said that a fist from the mentioned girl planted itself in the side of Mitch's face.

"What was that for?" the brunette boy exclaimed.

"For referring to me in that manner, I've told you time and time again that I don't like you!" Aileen screamed.

The female stranger merely started laughing at the seen earning glares from Aileen, Mitch and the third teen there, which was the person responsible for shooting the beam of flame from a few moment ago. She had teal colored hair which was tied in a pony tail. Orange eyes and an elegant white dress. Just from her choice of clothing one could easily distinguish her as a noble. She was someone Aileen thought highly of and one of Aileen's closest friends.

"My master is curious about your void power."

"Is he now?" Aileen asked in a voice full of sarcasm she made no effort to hide.

"Oh but of course when I told him about your void power he became intrigued, not just by that you're not descended from any of the royal families but by the fact that your familiar seems to be stronger than that of what Gundalfr should be capable of."

"How do you even know of that?" Aileen demanded referring particularly to the fact the this woman knew of the power Saito had recently displayed in Albion.

"Simple during the attempt to capture you I was observing everything. I stayed hidden at the time of course since some of the colleagues of mine don't trust me."

"If that's the case…" Aileen said drawing her rapier.

"Then what needs to be done is straightforward. I apologize for this action but you're going to have to die."

"Oh my, it seems you've become very murderous lately."

"With all the individuals like you always appearing I don't really have a choice but to become murderous."

"Very well since you desire to force my hand I'll have to subdue you more forcefully."

With that the female figure dropped what looked like stone beads which morphed into wolfs and gargoyles.

Mitch merely maintain his smug expression as a ring of water appeared around him.

Seeing this the female stranger decided to send her summoned demons at him.

However Mitch mere placed his hand on the surface of the ring and ice started to form.

In the next instant Mitch yanked the piece of ice away from the ring and the ice morphed into a dagger which he threw at a speed that was not visible to the human eye.

What followed was the sight of four or five of the summoned demons being literally cut in two and the intruder receiving a deep gash in her arm.

"If that's all the power have you have then you're nothing short of foolish for coming here." Mitch deadpanned.

"Is that what you believe? Then try your hand at taking on the rest of my pets."

With that more demons were sent at Mitch and simply motioned both of his hand in a motion that gave off the appearance of him trying to grab ahold of the liquid ring surrounding him.

In the next instant he had six knives made of ice each of which were held between his fingers.

Soon one of the gargoyles was Upon the boy but was sliced to peaces before it even had the slightest chance to attempt any kind of attack.

However after taking out the demon that tried to fight him head on Mitch was left open to attacks from the remaining minions.

A splinter ground of them surrounding him and pounced him while the others went past him after Aileen.

The first creature was a wolf that ended up with a cut in it's side from Aileen's rapier.

She wasn't an absolute master with a close range weapon but she was skilled enough that she could hold the summoned creatures at bey.

Unfortunately there was a problem, Aileen was outnumbered and her current opponents weren't letting the void Mage get the time she need to prepare even a normal spell.

The woman was now growing confident that she would soon win. One group of controlled artifacts had Mitch pinned and the others had the her target on the run chasing her while trying to land hits on her, though she was parrying each claw that was sent her way using her rapeir.

"You should give up your futile struggle already, even if you were to defeat the minions I've created I can just make more." the intruder said.

"Is that so?" said Mitch said jerking the intruder's attention to him before continuing.

"If what you claim is true then the solution is actually pretty simple."

The tone in Mitch's voice changed and all the demon artifacts that had him pinned were all impaled by massive ice spikes.

"All we need to do is cripple your ability to make more of these abominations."

"Your confidence is misplaced if you honestly think it'll be that easy." the stranger declared.

"Care to put what you just said to the test?" Mitch asked now standing up.

The unknown opponent didn't say anything she just reached inside her pocket and pulled out more stone beads only to have her hand impaled by a knife made of ice. She screamed loudly that even those were were indoors could probably hear her.

Before she could recover another attack sent her skidding across the cobblestone ground an into the side of the fountain.

Confused the woman looked in Aileen's direction only to see the artifacts she previously sent at the said girl being burnt to ashes by fire that most likely came from the second girl that was there.

The white haired teen pointed her rapier at the unknown female and spoke as a small red sphere appeared at the end of the narrow sword blade.

"If you've learned your lesson then leave before I take your pitiful life."

Her expression couldn't be seen but it was clear she was angry but regardless she couldn't take Mitch and Aileen at the same time and there was still the other noble girl who had been observing the situation. There was no telling how strong she was, the only thing that was clear was that she had an affinity for the element of fire and that alone would just add on to disadvantage the female stranger was at.

Being left with no other choice the woman reluctantly back away into the shadow between building and vanished.

Mitch turned to the white haired Mage.

"So Aileen have I impressed enough to make you mine yet?"

"No and you never will." Aileen deadpanned walking away from the brunette.

The red eyed teen then turned to the other female teen and ran over to her taking her into an embrace.

"Catharine Darlington, it's so good to see you again!" Aileen said express pure delight which was actually rare for someone such as herself.

Catharine smiled and returned the embrace.

"I agree, it's been far too long. So what brings you here?"

Catharine was childhood friend of Alieel and a close one at that. They knew each other since they were little.

After a few more moments the two broke the embrace and Aileen spoke.

"I came here to see you and for another urgent reason."

* * *

**I hope you liked the introduction to the two new characters.**


End file.
